In The End
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: The Jubi still existed with great power, though sealed into the Moon, and she wished to leave behind as legacy as her soul started to fade away. Using her power, she sealed all of it into the newborn Jinchuriki Naruto. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE) (Eventual!MadaNaru) (Feminine-ish!Powerful!Darkish!Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

**... ...**

**Summary: **The Jubi still existed with great power, though sealed into the Moon, and she wished to leave behind as legacy as her soul started to fade away. Using her power, she sealed all of it into the newborn Jinchuriki Naruto. Her power, all the bloodlines in the world along with their secrets, and a piece of her soul that would guide him into using it all before it too faded.

**Warnings:** Powerful!Feminine-ish!Naruto. (Eventual)MadaNaru

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto**.**

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.  
I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter One**

The Jubi was once a great demon, a great spiritual warrior, and a powerful being in all. She went on a rampage when she saw the mortal clan she had guided for many centuries killed, and destroyed many villages before the Sage of Six Paths came to her and cut her into ten uneven pieces. Nine of them created demons, and the last piece was used to keep her alive. She was sealed in the Moon, where the Jubi rested for many more centuries. From her spot there, she created every bloodline, known and unknown, in the world and gifted them to humans. Only she knew the secrets of them all, and her very chakra held the power to use and gift them all. Many more centuries came, when her soul finally started to fade. Not out of existence, but out of life. After that happened, she would go to Hell - where she would spend the rest of eternity guarding the gates. Unlike most spirits and demons, she had gained more power than give to her meaning Yami nor Kami had any power over her since they couldn't strip it away by the laws of the universe. Her death had to be of her ways, as a third god of the universe she rested in. Before she finally allowed herself to Hell, she used her power to seal her remaining power, every bloodline she ever created along with all of their secrets, and a piece of her soul into a new Jinchuriki that was only hours old.

She had ultimately decided that her legacy would be of a child that would be raised a living weapon. Of course, she made sure that the Kyuubi would never be devoured by her chakra. She wished that after her soul died, when Naruto took her place as her living legacy, that he would forever have a companion in the the Kyuubi. Last but not least, she healed his parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. She even was able to convince the Shinigami King that her legacy deserved to know the ways of human familial love and care. He would have Minato's soul when he died, so the King did not oppose too much - he had also realized that the living legacy would need to have a sense of moral growing up least he become a monster.

Jubi 'died' and became a dead goddess that guarded the gates of Hell. The child named Naruto would become the living legacy and form of the Jubi, a warrior that would live on forever until he himself faded and took Jubi's place as a guard with him creating a legacy, having Jubi move onto a eternal peaceful rest, and the chain would continue forever.

Thus, this is where the story begins.

* * *

Naruto Namikaze, aged seven, watched as the rest of the children his age raced around and laughed as they played ninja. He wanted to join, but none of them wanted too. They all thought of him as spoiled and delicate. He hated how his parents always protected him and spoiled him rotten, making it so it seem that he was just another spoiled brat coming from the most important side of Konohagakure. His only possible friends were of clan heirs who thought of him too important to play with him, they all being taught that Naruto would be the next Hokage and next Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan Lord, must too important to play with - they weren't 'worthy' enough. He was thought of as delicate by all, even his parents, because he had a feminine touch to him. Smooth unblemished sun-kissed tan skin, silky though spikey sun blonde hair, bright ocean eyes with thick black lashes, and he would always wear expensive kimono's in public. It wasn't his fault he liked them, and he would wear more boyish clothes if he knew they would play with him.

Thus, the only ones who would play with him would be those much older than him. Asuma Sarutobi who taught Naruto how to play shogi, and would play the game with him whenever he wasn't busy with missions (Naruto won here and there, though Asuma won most of the time). Kakashi Hatake who taught Naruto how to throw kunai and shurikun, and would have competitions for how far one of them could throw it or how well one of them could aim (Kakashi always won). Gai would have races with Naruto (He usually won, but every now and then he would throw the game so that Naruto would win and feel rather proud of himself). Many other ANBU would play hide and seek with the boy every now then, and any other adult he asked would usually a game with him one way or another. His father was usually busy with being the Hokage and all, and his mother was busy with Saya who was five and acted like a two year old since she was one.

"Hey kiddo! What's wrong?", grinned Jiraiya, the Toad Sage.

Then there was Jiraiya. Whenever he was in Konoha, he would play with Naruto and teach him how to snoop around, along with ways of how to get out of trouble. He also super perverted, and used Naruto to snap pictures of the hot springs - which the boy kept on being brought to his then grounded for, and the Sannin would pay him back by giving blackmail on his father which he would use for distraction purposes when ever he got in trouble for things he did all by himself.

"Why won't anyone my age play with me?", Naruto asked.

"Well...I don't have a good answer for that.", Jiraiya said, sitting next to his godson.

"What I can tell you though, is that they're scared.", he said.

"Scared? What of?", Naruto frowned, looking up at the white-haired man.

"You're are the son of two best Fuinjutsu masters in all the nations, one of them being the Hokage that defeated the Nine-Tailed Beast! They also see you as something like a delicate flower - like they would see a girl, though girls are most of the time even harsher than boys if you ask me.", Jiraiya stated.

"I hate it! I hate looking like a girl, but I love my kimono's.", Naruto groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"It's not your fault. Once you become a ninja, you'll be doing so much you'll toughen up your features and yourself!", Jiraiya said.

"Really?", Naruto asked, grinning.

"I know it!", Jiraiya stated.

"I have to ask Okaa-chan to enroll me in the academy then!", Naruto said, standing up to run off towards his home where his mother was no doubt trying to clean more things drawn with marker on the wall thanks to Saya.

"Man, I'm going to feel bad about that lie later on in life.", Jiraiya muttered.

* * *

Aged nine, Naruto glared at his parents.

"What were you thinking? Lighting your teacher on fire!", Kushina scolded angrily, "You're now being held back for a year!", she said.

"Naruto... why did you light him on fire of all things?", Minato asked his son, trying to be a bit kinder in hopes of finding the motive of his...actions.

"He called me a living weapon, a mindless beast only good for war.", Naruto said, "It isn't my fault he lit on fire though! All I did was throw a match at him!", he said.

"You're grounded for seven months, and no training with Kyuubi either!", Kushina said, "No doubt it was him telling you to do so!", she said.

"He didn't! All he did was answer me when I asked how do I light him on fire without using a jutsu!", Naruto huffed.

"He was helping you! He shouldn't have done that!", Kushina hissed.

Minato sighed, "Kushina we're being a bit harsh here. If that teacher of his called him those things..", Minato muttered.

"I want to kill that damned teacher, but Naruto shouldn't have lit him on fire! Unnecessary violence only leads to unwanted things, he needs to learn that.", Kushina said.

"All ninja use violence.", Minato muttered.

"A good ninja doesn't use violence just because he or she is angry.", Kushina said.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-san... I'm sorry.", Naruto muttered, "I know it was wrong, but I don't like being teased. I'm sorry I didn't control my anger.", he sighed.

"Sweetie...I'm not that mad. I just don't want you making any mistakes in life, do you understand?", Kushina said.

"Yes Okaa-chan.", Naruto nodded.

"...Fine, you're not grounded. No desert for tonight though.", Kushina sighed.

Naruto grinned, "Really? Thank you Okaa-chan!", he said, running to his room before she could change her mind.

"...We really need to tighten up our defenses.", Minato deadpanned, "Or else he could kill someone and we're going to forgive him."

"I know.", Kushina groaned, rubbing her temples.

* * *

Naruto walked down the inch-high stream barefoot, humming a soft tune. He wore only a pale blue kimono that was lined in purple, with pale green flowers at the hem. He was twelve years old, and he was supposed to be at the Genin Exams so that he could finally pass - though, yet again, he had decided to ditch it. Why? Because his one and only companion Kyuubi told him that he didn't need to pass the exams to be a ninja.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?", asked a voice.

Naruto turned to see Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, standing by the side of the stream.

"I don't need to pass those exams to become a ninja, so why should I bother?", Naruto returned.

"Naruto...You need to pass those exams to become a ninja of Konohagakure, don't you want to follow in your fathers footsteps? Didn't you once say that you wanted to create your own path?", Hiruzen asked.

"...Maybe.", Naruto mumbled back.

"Then why aren't you out taking the test?", Hiruzen asked.

Naruto was silent, but now standing still.

'_Kurama-san?_', Naruto asked through his thoughts.

'**_The old bastard is_ correct.**', Kyuubi stated.

"Fine then, I'll go.", Naruto stated.

"In those clothes?", Hiruzen raised a brow.

"Why not?", Naruto returned, walking into the forest.

"This boy...", Hiruzen sighed, shaking his head.

**~o~0~o~**

Naruto entered the classroom, just as Iruka was about to close the door.

"You've decided to show up?', Iruka asked, grinning though gaping at the same time.

"Of course.", Naruto returned, "How else am I supposed to become a Leaf Nin?", he said, taking his seat.

"Why are you wearing a kimono?", Kiba Inuzuka asked.

"Because I can. It isn't like I can't fight in it.", Naruto returned.

"Okay everyone! In front of everyone is a test I've passed out before everyone settled in, as you can see it's flipped over on its front. When I say start, you can flip over the test and start the exams.", Iruka said, "And...start!", he grinned.

Naruto flipped over his paper, and stared at the questions with a raised brow.

_1. What is the name of the First Hokage?_

_2. Name all five Great Nations._

_3. What is the meaning of Hokage?_

_4. Name all the Hokage in perfect order._

_5. Name all of the Hokage's names in order._

Simple questions continued on until there was twenty of them, and Naruto briefly wondered if they were kidding. All this was, is a history exam. He knows this is only the written part, but seriously. It should be a bit harder than that - at least some questions on what you would do during a fight.

Naruto finished the test quickly, with Kyuubi telling him of his spelling mistakes.

After an hour in total of test taking, Iruka collected them all.

It took him only five minutes to grade them all, before moving onto the psychical tests.

"You have to create a total of two clones, for the Clone Technique. Then, you have to transform into something in great definition.", Iruka stated, everyone forming a line.

Naruto was in the middle, standing next to Sakura Haruno.

"I don't see why you're wearing a kimono. It'll take out of your performance.", she sneered.

"I don't see why you're so annoying, either. But you don't see me complaining.", Naruto returned.

"Naruto, you're up!", Iruka said, just as Sakura's face reddened.

Naruto went up, and easily formed the handseals needed - creating two duplicates of himself.

'_Kurama... kill me now._', Naruto hissed, straining his chakra back so that the technique worked. He had too much chakra to perform this technique, though with his chakra control he learned he was able to do it but it strained him heavily - he could perform the Shadow Clone technique easily, creating many solid figures of himself._  
_

"Good. Transformation?", Iruka nodded.

Naruto got rid of his illusion-selves, and quickly transformed himself into black cat for five seconds before going back to normal.

"Great!", Iruka grinned, "You pass.", he said, pulling out a hiate (just like he did already to many before Naruto) and handed it to him.

"Thank you.", Naruto returned, turning around before simply walking out of the classroom.

"Should have known he would have stayed.", Iruka muttered.

**~o~0~o~**

Naruto hummed happily to himself, running a kunai down the side of a tree.

Even though he wasn't celebrating with his parents, he was rather content. Kyuubi said there was something that he wanted to show him inside of his mindscape, so he went to the forest right after greeting his parents and saying he was busy. Thus, Naruto found himself laying down, leaning against the trunk of a tree, and getting ready to go into his mindscape.

Eventually, his eyes closed and he sunk into his mind-realm.

_**~o~0~o~ Mindscape ~o~0~o~**_

_Naruto's eyes opened to see a green plain of grass._

_Many feet away from him was a fox two times the size of a normal one with nine tails, red eyes, and silted pupils - Kurama, or Kyuubi if you prefer. Next to him was a woman._

_She had long black hair braided to her back, that reached past her waist. She had silver eyes and silted pupils, and pale skin to her features. She wore a all-black robe that cascaded down her body in waves. Her fingers were 'graced' with long claws that looked like pure silver. Her hair looked silky, and her skin unblemished and smooth. She could have been a goddess, really._

_"Hello, Naruto.", she said, "My name is Jubi.", she smiled._

_"Who are you?", Naruto frowned, confused._

_"As I said just now, I am Jubi.", she stated._

_"**She isn't a threat, Naruto.**", Kyuubi stated.  
_

_"And... what are you?", Naruto asked, frowning, "What's going on exactly?"_

_"I was created a spirit, then I became a demon, and then at my time of fading I became a dead goddess.", Jubi said, flicking her wrist for a smooth boulder to form. She easily moved and sat on top of it, and folded her hands together._

_"Why are you in me, then?", Naruto huffed._

_"To answer both last questions you've asked - I sealed a part of myself into you when you were hours old. I chose you to be my legacy, my heir really.", Jubi hummed._

_"Okay... like this isn't sudden at all.", Naruto muttered._

_"**Tch. I know what you mean. I was just sealed in you, then a soul piece happily landed in the mindscape with me. I had to deal with her for twelve years, by the way.**", Kyuubi grunted._

_"Stop complaining Kurama.", Jubi rolled her eyes._

_Naruto raised a brow._

_"To explain myself fully - I am Jubi, the first demon that walked the earth in a human form. I was created a spirit guide by Kami, before I deflected. I loved a clan more than any other you see, and it had been destroyed by another clan. In pure anger I went on a century-long rampage before the Sage of Six Paths came and fought me, before cutting my chakra in ten uneven pieces. Nine created the Bijuu, and the last and strongest was kept within him me to keep me alive. I was then sealed into the Moon, and rested there for many centuries. I created all the bloodlines in the world. In order to protect them at most from demons, I hid the secrets of them all, the ability to combine them, and the ability to gift them into my chakra. When my form started to fade after being sealed for long, I decided to name you my legacy - my heir - for here on the living plane. My body fully faded and I went to Hell to be a guard at the gates, and to be a dead goddess to only get eternal rest when my legacy fades and makes his own legacy. In my time I made a deep balance in the world, and it was decided that the one named 'Jubi' would be the one to maintain this. Of course, the one named 'Jubi' would always lean towards Yami and create chaos. My legacy will be the Yin, the darkness, and the Bijuu and their Jinchuriki will be the Yang, the light. Since you are my legacy and a Jinchuriki, I made it so that the Kyuubi will forever be the companion for all those named 'Jubi'.", Jubi explained smoothly, not skipping a beat._

_Naruto blinked, slowly processing it all._

_"And you dump this on me so suddenly?", he deadpanned._

_"I tell you this as you have become a genin in your terms, you will now start to fight for whatever you believe in. You have a job to maintain balance, you have a job to create a base of chaos. On any level you want, as you are 'invisible' to Yami and Kami. They cannot order you or control you. You are, infact, the godly being on the living plan with a dark purpose. Much like the god Jashin - God of Murder, Pain, Chaos, and Destruction. He will help you, along with the Shinigami. You are the godly ruler of the living plane, really. Kami and Yami can do things to others, as they are kings in their own rights. Other immortals and godly beings will answer to you. Your job in total is to keep a balance, and to make sure immortals and godly beings don't get out of control with humans.", Jubi stated._

_"So complicated.", Naruto said, "You said I have the power of all the bloodlines the world. How will I learn everything?", he asked._

_"I will stay with you until you turn sixteen, and join the me guarding the gates of Hell. I will teach you to use the bloodlines and to access them. They went to being in my chakra, to being in yours. You may be technically a godly being, a immortal, but you are still very young. It will take you many centuries before you reach the power of a godly being. You will be strong, yes, but there will always be the chance of being defeated no matter what. Either by one person or by many.", Jubi said, "You will have weaknesses."_

_"I-It's a bit much to get this all at once.", Naruto said, running his hand through his hair._

_"Would it be better to tell you the reason you're a bit feminine is because of me?", Jubi said.  
_

_"Now I'm just pissed at you.", Naruto said, huffing._

_"It will help you, I know. Females or those who are feminine are regarded as weak, when they can be the strongest of all. Either male or female, you have the chance to become very strong.", Jubi said, "I've seen females beaten just for being a female, and it's a horrible thing. After all, the only thing that makes genders different is their body parts, and society's views of them.", she said._

_"**And some are just cruel. Jubi is a example. She may act calm, but she has more of a imagination than me.**", Kyuubi huffed.  
_

_"Stop being such a baby.", Jubi rolled her eyes._

_"And you've been in me this whole time?", Naruto asked, "How did I not notice you?", he asked._

_"You are slowly taking my chakra into you, but until then pieces of chakra exist in you that I control.", Jubi hummed._

_"Anything else?", Naruto asked._

_"No.", Jubi smiled._

_"_Wonderful._", Naruto huffed._

_"Hmm... I know all of this may be sudden, but I thought it would be better to break it to you harshly.", Jubi said, "Let out all your confusion now and upfront, and any of your anger or hate.", she said._

_"Whatever...", Naruto huffed._

_"Anyway, training starts tomorrow. I believe we will start out with lessons on bloodlines and a basic understanding of everything.", Jubi said, nodding._

_"Um.. excuse me? Who said I would agree to thi-", Naruto started._

_"Shush. Training will begin tomorrow. Hmm... I should have you start walking up trees, and on water...", Jubi waved her hand._

_Naruto sighed. This was hopeless._

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open, automatically seeing the green colors of the forest. He let out a slight shiver from pushing himself out of his mindscape, and stood up.

'**You will not be able to hide your destiny_,_ Naruto.**', spoke a chilling voice.

'_**She's**_**_ right_.**', Kyuubi stated, his voice coming through.**  
**

'_What the hell? You can speak to me out of the mindscape?!_', Naruto scowled.

'**Of course. I am the Jubi after all, and I am a entity sealed inside of you just as Kurama.**', Jubi stated.

'_Why should I bother listening to you, anyway?_', Naruto asked harshly.

'**You have dreamed of power since you were young, Naruto. I can help give it to you. I shall give you immense raw power first, then train you to use it all second.**', Jubi stated.

'_...You said before that one day I can control every bloodline that has ever existed?_', Naruto asked.

'**You will even be able to create them. There is only one bloodline that I do not control. That would be the 'Rinnegan', a bloodline coming from the Sage of Six Paths himself. It flows through Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha families. Senju and Uchiha are the direct descendants, and the Uzumaki were part of the Senju Clan. Though, with your mother's and father's blood in you, you would be able to understand the Rinnegan more so than the one that uses** **it.**', Jubi stated.

'_What do you mean by that?_', Naruto asked.

'**Your mother is a Uzumaki, her great-grandmother was a Senju plus her Uzumaki blood that already has Senju blood in it. Your father, Minato Namikaze, has Senju blood from his mother's side as well. With many corners of the Senju blood in you, you can truly fight against the Rinnegan. While you may never have it yourself, even if I wasn't sealed inside of you, you would be able to defeat a user of the Rinnegan while none other would be able too. The Rinnegan has a strong, powerful gift that many can't fight against. It practically gives the owner of it near invincibility.**', Jubi explained.

'_Okay...when does training start?_', Naruto asked.

'**Training starts tomorrow. I advise you to rest well tonight.**', Jubi stated, before her presence vanished.

'_**All I'm saying is that you try not to piss her off. She'll direct it towards** _**me.**', Kyuubi called.

'_Got it._', Naruto snickered.

* * *

**~ Authors Note ~**

**Hello new readers of mine!**

**I shall update as much as I can, as I try to write up to 4,000 words for each chapter for this story. I have another story going right now, but I've decided to start this one out of pure want to. I will update, hopefully, once a week.**

**Any questions go straight ahead and ask me in a review! ^^**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! It inspires me to write quicker XD  
After all, the more people who like it, the more I shall write it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**... ...**

**Summary: **The Jubi still existed with great power, though sealed into the Moon, and she wished to leave behind as legacy as her soul started to fade away. Using her power, she sealed all of it into the newborn Jinchuriki Naruto. Her power, all the bloodlines in the world along with their secrets, and a piece of her soul that would guide him into using it all before it too faded.

**Warnings:** Powerful!Feminine-ish!Naruto. (Eventual)MadaNaru

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto**.**

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.  
I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Two**

Naruto was woken up in the morning by a mental push.

'_Uggh...What the hell?_', he groaned, attempting to cover himself back up with the warm, cozy, and- did he mention warm and cozy?

'**Training time pup! Take a shower, dress in training clothes, eat a big breakfast, pack fruit and water, and head off to training grounds. I give five minutes to start this list.**', Jubi ordered.

Naruto let loose another groan, honestly not wanting to wake up. Eventually, however, he crawled out of bed. When he did he looked out the window, and saw that the sun hadn't even risen yet. What. The. Fuck? Did Jubi seriously wake him up before dawn?! There is no way anyone could get up this early, except for birds! He should be asleep at the time of the morning-

'**Stop complaining, will you? It's getting annoying. Three minutes left.**', Jubi stated.

Naruto ignored her, and continued to mumble his complains as he walked over to his bathroom.

**~o~0~o~**

After taking a shower and getting dressed, the sun was just starting to peak up over his room. Naruto had smoothly dressed in baggy, black pants that went to his ankle in wrinkles and a somewhat baggy white t-shirt to match. Instead of putting on shoes, as Jubi instructed, he was forced to wrap bandages around his feet up to his ankle in a thin cover. He also had to clean out a backpack to bring over water, fruit, and weapons.

When he entered the kitchen, he was met with his mother hitting his father upside the head.

"Morning...?", he blinked.

"What are you doing up so early?", Kushina asked surprised, "Saya usually wakes up earlier than you."

"I take offense to that.", Naruto pouted, moving to the counter to grab oranges, apples, bananas, and other fruits that he put in containers.

"What are you doing?", Minato mimicked his wife's earlier question.

"I'm heading out to train for the day. I'm bringing fruit and water.", Naruto responded, taking multiple bottles of water and stuffing it into the backpack. He had also placed boxes filled with kunai and shurikun, so he had that covered.

"My baby boy is growing up!", Kushina cooed, "Hold on, let me get a scroll for you!", she said, moving out of the kitchen down the hall to where the locked library was.

"Oh great, she's going to get all the chakra training scrolls.", Minato groaned, "I pity you.", he said.

Naruto blinked in confused, when his mother returned carrying a giant scroll.

"This sealing scroll holds all the scrolls that have information on chakra. From what it is all the way to mastering chakra affinity.", Kushina said, handing it to Naruto. She kissed his cheek, "Have fun, sweetie.", she smiled.

"Heavy...", Naruto groaned, barely holding it up.

It was quite a bit until he was able to get to the training grounds.

* * *

As the day passed by, Jubi had Naruto simply listen to her for the beginning.

She explained to him everything she knew about chakra, and what the difference is between hers, Naruto's, and normal chakra.

'**My chakra is thick, compact, and pitch black. Normal chakra is nearly see-through, as a human can't handle such compound chakra without dying or at least damaging themselves heavily. Your chakra is not as thick as mine yet, but it thick enough. As you still have human in you, it keeps the chakra from being too compact like mine. While slowly my chakra is combining with yours, it just gets in a larger quantity. This will make it easier for you to do things, since it's more closer to human chakra. Normal chakra, those used by humans and that is used by nature, is thin but rated in power by quantity. Let's say you, a normal human, and myself compared chakra and it was all of the same quantity. I will be the most powerful, since while the same quantity as the two of you, my chakra is thicker and holds more power in it. After me, will be you. The weakest would be the human. Your chakra thickness and likeness can be matched to a Bijuu's own. The Bijuu were created of my chakra, but mixed with human chakra thus making them weaker. If a human's chakra mixed with a Bijuu's own, it would cause it to thicken like mine or to become larger. Understand?**', Jubi asked.

'_I believe so._', Naruto said, barely being able to take in all the information. It was a bit much for him to take in, though it was explained simply it was just explained in depth and longer than she could have done. He had to admit the last few sentences kinda helped him understand it all.

'**_What about the affinity's? Tell him about_**_ that._', Kyuubi called out.

'**The fox has a point.**', Jubi hummed, '**Chakra affinity's are of course, the five elements gifted to the user of the chakra. I do not have an affinity, why you wonder? Simple. My chakra is so compact it is very hard for it to become an element, though I've trained myself to use all the elements and even create sub-elements. Sub-elements are just the combination of two of the five main elements. A Bijuu's chakra isn't as thick, and each of the Bijuu had different affinitys, though more then one. Kyuubi's is fire and earth. Humans can have up to all five of the affinity's, though it is very hard for them. For you, with my chakra becoming yours, and the Kyuubi's reserves that you can use at any time, you will be able to use all the affinity's and all the sub-elements. Eventually.**', she said.

'_Chakra is so much more complex than people think._', Naruto commented.

'_**Damn right it is. It took me a century until I could use earth. I'm so much more skilled with**_**_ fire_.**', Kyuubi stated.

'**Of course it would. You're the only Bijuu that have mastered both of their affinity's.**', Jubi snorted.

'_Question; When does actual training start?_', Naruto asked impatiently.

'**We have started with these lessons for a basic understanding. You will start with learning how to walk up trees, walk on water, and to channel chakra through your body. We will start first with walking up trees. You can't put too much chakra into your feet, but not too less either. We shall do this until you can walk up and down trees without a problem. Doing this will prepare for you for more complex techniques.**', Jubi said.

'_Got it...I would have questioned it, but now that I know it's just a training technique..._', Naruto muttered, going up to a tree.

He fell off it after the first few steps.

* * *

The week before team assignments passed by rather quickly for Naruto. He quickly got into a simple rhythm each day.

He would wake up before dawn, quickly take a shower and get dressed, pack tons of fruit and water and eat some of it on the way over to the training ground, train up until lunch before he would go back home and eat a small lunch, train until it was around ten at night, head back home and eat a big dinner and go to bed.

The week was spent of him going up and down trees and walking across water. He got a hold of it quicker than he thought he would have, he could easily thank Jubi for that, and Kyuubi for that matter. Both of them constantly told him what he was doing wrong, even though he was simply pushing it too much chakra. By the end of the weak, he could easily walk up and down a tree, as well as across water. After he got walking up a tree down, he easily got through walking on water within a few hours. Jubi said that when he isn't with his new team, he will be working on pushing chakra though his body to his arms, legs, hands, fingers, and everywhere else just to improve strength and his senses.

Naruto hugged his mom bye, kissed Saya's forehead, and gave the peace sign to his dad as he made his way to the academy for team assignments.

**~o~0~0~**

Naruto took his seat smoothly, looking around the room with a hum.

'**_I would prefer to get into a team with the Hyuuga girl, and with the Uchiha boy. Hyuuga has potential, and once the Uchiha gets the Sharingan he will be_ _valuable_.**', Kyuubi stated.

'**Wrong. I've seen the team separations before. Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga will be a team, a perfect tracker team. Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka will be in a team. It seems tradition, actually. Naruto will end up with any of these random fools. Most likely with the Uchiha and a girl.**', Jubi said.

'_**You're right on that**_**_ one_.**', Kyuubi said.

'_Sasuke Uchiha is a total prick. All Uchiha's are._', Naruto said.

'**Not all of them, Naruto. I know of one that is, while arrogant, a very good ninja.**', Jubi said, '**Though, Madara is supposed to be dead.**', she said.

'_What do you mean by 'supposed to be dead'?_', Naruto asked.

'**Madara isn't dead, though he's supposed too. He lengthened his life first through the death of Hashirama Senju, then once again when Obito Uchiha gave up his life for as long as Madara promised to destroy Konohagakure. Can't blame the boy for it though. Madara is currently still very youthful, though once around the time Obito would have started aging, so will he. Cost for his immortality.**', Jubi hummed.**  
**

'_Complex._', Naruto muttered.

'**_He's the bastard that made it so that I attacked Konohagakure, and got me sealed once again. While I like you Naruto, I hated your mother when she was my_**_** Jinchuriki**._', Kyuubi scowled.

'**With a temper.**', Jubi laughed._  
_

Naruto snickered himself, when Iruka called everyone's attention to the front of the room.

"Okay, do I have everyone's attention? Yes? Good.", Iruka nodded, pulling out a stack of papers attached to a clipboard, "Team One...", he went off sorting everyone to teams, and telling them their Jounin teachers.

Eventually, Naruto heard his name.

"-Team Seven shall be with Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your Jounin teacher will be Kakashi Hatake.", Iruka stated.

Naruto immediately heard Sakura Haruno squeal and jump up and down. He wanted nothing more than to throw something very sharp in her direction.

He didn't pay much attention, only hearing that Jubi's guesses were proven correct. He wondered who Saya would end up with when she graduated in the next two years or so.

**~o~0~o~**

Three hours passed, and Naruto was ready to kill Kakashi.

He knew him, of course. Kakashi was one of his father's old students, and he grew up knowing him as 'Uncle Kakashi'. He also knew that he was always three hours late. He had hoped that he wouldn't be late to meet his own team, but apparently he was wrong. He was so going to throw at least _one_ sharp object at the Jounin.

"Yo!", Kakashi called, sliding the door open.

Naruto quickly threw a kunai at the man, who had dodged.

"Hello Naru-_chan_!", Kakashi said mockingly, eye-smiling.

"You know him?", Sakura asked.

"He was one of my dad's students, of course I know him.", Naruto returned, pulling out another kunai.

Sasuke eyed the object, but returned his attention to Kakashi.

"I see you're not wearing a kimono.", Kakashi said, looking at Naruto.

For once, Naruto wasn't wearing one. Instead, he was wearing black yukata-like top that had a bit of white at the hem, and a pair of black pants that went his ankle smoothly, and lastly he wore no shoes - only bandages wrapped around his feet up to his ankles. He had the Leaf hiate tied loosely around his neck.

"Even though I wish I could, I know better than to wear a kimono to train and onto any future missions. Thus I had to change my wardrobe.", Naruto pouted. In reality, Jubi made him. She said that he can only wear the kimono's when he knew he wasn't going to be on any missions, or when he wasn't training. It resulted in him rarely wearing them. He hates that part of being a ninja.

"Well then! Everyone, met me on the roof!", Kakashi called with a grin, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

**~o~0~o~**

Naruto and his two new teammates got the roof as soon as possible.

"Wonderful! Now, how about everyone introduces themselves? Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream.", Kakashi said.

"Why don't you give up an example?", Sakura asked, a bit snottily.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many dislikes and likes for that matter, I have few hobbies, and my dream in unimportant right now.", Kakashi said.

"Wow. How informational.", Sakura muttered.

"Hn.", Sasuke grunted, most likely in agreement.

"Great! Now, Naru-chan your turn.", Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Ugh, fine. My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. I dislike baggy clothes though I have to wear them time to time, I like kimonos, yukatas, raspberries, strawberries, chocolate, reading, and training. My hobbies are shopping, training, and reading scrolls. My dream...", Naruto trailed off with a hum, "My goal in life is undecided.", he said.

"Hmm...", Kakashi hummed in thought, "Pinkie, your turn.", he said.

Sakura huffed at her nickname, but spoke; "My name is Sakura Haruno. I dislike Naruto, he's way to arrogant! I like...", giggle, "My hobbies...", giggle, "My dream...", giggle, and glance at Sasuke.

The Uchiha, meanwhile, looked slightly horrified for a second there.

"Okay then. Mr. Broody.", Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes, dislikes, and hobbies are none of your concern. My dream is more of a goal, as dreams are just that - dreams. My goal is to kill a certain someone to deserves to die.", Sasuke smoothly stated.

"Dark.", Naruto called out, while Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"How did we get Sakura on our team? Can we trade her?", Naruto asked Kakashi.

"No, Naruto, you can't.", Kakashi sighed, both Sasuke and Naruto looked disappointed at the answer.

"What if we kill her?", Naruto asked.

"Hey!", Sakura glared.

"Naruto, you will go into prison.", Kakashi said.

"But why? She's a fucking fangirl of all things! How can she be a ninja? She's not even able to focus!", Naruto scowled.

"Naruto! Stop it now, or else I'll tell your mother.", Kakashi said.

"Fine.", Naruto huffed, folding his arms.

"Come to the training grounds tomorrow morning at seven am. I advise you not to eat breakfast, or else you will end up puking it out.", Kakashi said, before he vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Tch. Goodbye. I'm going to train.", Naruto said, standing up to leave.

* * *

The next day, Naruto ate breakfast anyway. His normal breakfast consisted of fruits. On this day, he devoured raspberries, strawberries, watermelon, and blueberries. He also most likely drank two gallons of water. And instead of heading out at seven, he had left at nine for his food to settle.

When he arrived, Sasuke standing by a poll, with Sakura talking on and on next to him.

"Hello.", Naruto called out.

"Why are you late?", Sakura asked coldly.

"I know Kakashi. He's always three hours late. It takes around thirty minutes for me to get here, so I would only have to wait less than thirty minutes for him.", Naruto returned.

"Hn.", Sasuke grunted.

'**I saw we kill the girl.**', Jubi hissed, '**I don't like her. Her hair is too pink, and she's too loud. And she needs to show more respect.**', she said.

'_**She won't show any respect to Naruto. He may be the Hokage's son, but all of his peers kinda disdain him for certain** **reasons.**_', Kyuubi said.

'_My kimonos, and 'feminine' actions is what they disdain. It annoys me to no end._', Naruto said.

'**Tch. One day they will bow to you Naruto, as is their place.**', Jubi sneered.**  
**

Naruto raised a mental brow at Jubi's bloodthirsty words. Then again.. He sighed, wondered when he would get used to being the next Jubi. In Jubi's eyes, he should be considered a prince - even if he's already treated like one by most of the village. The only ones who seem to not like him are the poorer civilians who he rarely ever gets to see, maybe one every two years, and the kids in his academy class. Even then, that was narrowed down to very few students. Mostly kids who wanted to be the best of everything, or in Sakura's case - hate that he had given Sasuke 'the bird' one morning.

"Yo!", Kakashi called, appearing in a cloud of smoke. "Sorry I was late, I had to help a old lady with her groceries, then she invited me in for tea! I couldn't refuse a poor, lonely, old lady now could I?"

"Liar.", Naruto sighed, throwing a kunai at the Jounin - who quickly dodged - and said, "Why are we here?"

"That's simple! This is the Genin Exams!", Kakashi eye-smiled.

"We already passed it!", Sakura jumped, frowning.

"Wrong. You passed the first part of the exam. The second part to say, is that you have to get a bell.", Kakashi held up two bells, "You have three hours to get a bell from me, and you can only pass if you get this bell. If you don't, you won't get lunch and you'll get sent back to the academy.", he eye-smiled once again.

"You got to be kidding me! There's only two bells!", Sakura shrieked.

"Shut up, will you?", Naruto groaned, rubbing his ears.

Sasuke, meanwhile, looked at both his teammates and inwardly decided he would make sure Sakura didn't get the bell. There was no way he was going to end up on a team with her, the _fangirl_.

"There are no rules other than to get a bell at all costs, least you lose.", Kakashi said, tying the two bells at his side.

He placed a timer on top of the poll, and set it for three hours.

"The exams will start in one... two... three! Start!", Kakashi was no doubt grinning behind his mask.

Sasuke and Sakura vanished, while Naruto simply stood there.

"Aren't you going to hide?", Kakashi asked.

"Why would I? You know me... it's all about confrontation!", Naruto ran at Kakashi, jumping up to avoid a kick. He pulled out eight kunai - four for each hand - and smoothly threw them at Kakashi's back.

Sadly, when four of them connected Kakashi's body was replaced with a wooden block. Naruto sneered, and stood up straight. He looked carefully all around the training grounds, before ultimately deciding that he was hiding.

'**He's underground, about to attack you. Get ready to throw kunai right behind you.**', Jubi said.

Naruto would normally ask how she could tell, but decided to ask later.

He quickly twisted around, and shot the other four kunai straight down. He briefly heard a 'OW!' from below him.

Naruto smirked, before turning around and jumping off into the woods. He had to wait for Kakashi to come to him, until then... Naruto will check out his weapons department.

**~o~0~o~**

Naruto looked at the ninja wire coiled up and down trees and stretching out to other trees. The wire formed a large square, though you could hardly see behind the wire due to the thick layering and tying.

He pulled out a apple, and threw it right at the middle of the self-made wire barrier. The apple was cute into pieces, some falling by him, other pieces on the others side. He gave another smirk.

He had set up the ninja wire, which he always had tons of sealed into a scroll, and he had placed paper bombs all over the ground - hidden by grass outside of his barrier.

Now, he just had to wait-

BOOM!

"Well then, found ya.", Naruto smirked, jumping up onto a bare tree that he had only simply put the wire behind it to help push up said wire. He ran up it, before throwing multiple more kunai outside the barrier. Many more bombs exploded, and he briefly heard Kakashi's voice screaming 'Shit!'. Did he seriously not notice all of the bombs? Then again, he most likely underestimated him and thought that he would have only set up the wire. Oh, how he loves proving people wrong. Especially in one of these situations.

Naruto continued throwing kunai over the barrier, and more explosions sounded. Eventually, all the bombs got activated. Not only thanks to the kunai, but the bombs kinda activated themselves with each explosion. He heard nothing more, thus he jumped right off the tree, over the barrier.

He landed smoothly, and eyed everything around him. He pulled out more shurikun, and stood up tall.

"Hello~", Naruto cooed, walking out further away from his 'camp'.

He heard a small rustle, and he shot out multiple kunai off to the side.

He pushed apart the long grass, only to see that the kunai had punctured a wooden block. Shit.

"Waaa yaaa!", Kakashi's mockingly sounded behind him.

Naruto jumped upwardly, just as Kakashi came running. Naruto quickly grabbed Kakashi's shoulders, wrapping his legs around his neck.

Kakashi froze, and Naruto pushed a kunai up to Kakashi's throat.

"Give me a bell, or else.", Naruto cooed.

"You wouldn't.", Kakashi gaped.

"I so would.", Naruto returned, "I have to do whatever I can to win, no?", he grinned.

"Hm. Lesson one of being a ninja - never let your guard down.", Kakashi chirped.

"What the hell-", Naruto started, when Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke. Naruto barely fell to the ground when multiple kunai and shurikun ran past him.

Naruto growled, and twisted around. He ran straight at the Jounin, wondering what to do.

There was no way he could actually defeat him, thus Naruto's only chance was to trick him. He smirked.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**", Naruto called out, flipping through the handseals. Five copies of him came into existence. **  
**

Kakashi looked surprised, much quickly masked it - which wasn't that hard, considering the fact Naruto could only tell thanks to the small revealed patch. Everything else was covered.

Naruto smoothly ran into a set of trees, as his replica's attacked Kakashi - who had smoothly got them all to vanish.

He quickly made ten more copies, before moving farther away. He watched as ten clones attacked Kakashi, and used the distraction to run up.

Right when Kakashi was punching a clone. Naruto swiped both of the bells, and held them close. Then, he ran as far away as possible.

* * *

Naruto felt like he was going to die of boredom.

He had to wait more than an hour, for Kakashi to come back to the poll, with Sakura and Sasuke both coming back looking defeated.

"Yo!", Naruto smirked, showing up two bells.

"When did you get them?", Kakashi asked.

"When you were fighting my clones.", Naruto smoothly answered.

"Who are you going to give the bells too?", Sakura asked.

Naruto paused for a second, humming gently.

'**Give the bells to the two of them. The exams are for teamwork.**', Jubi advised.

'_Why didn't you tell me earlier?_', Naruto asked.

'**_You had to experience the exams._**', Kyuubi said.

'_Ugh._', Naruto groaned, before finally throwing a bell to Sasuke, then one to Sakura._  
_

"W-What?", Sakura gaped.

"How can we be ninja, if we can't work together.", Naruto returned.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ALL PASS!", Kakashi called out.

"What?!", Sakura shrieked, while Sasuke merely grunted.

Damn. So close to getting rid of the fangirl.

"The exams were for teamwork, not to be cut apart. How can you be a ninja if you can't work together?", Kakashi eye-smiled, "As a congratulations, I'll take all three of you to lunch. Where too?"

"My mom is most likely making food, why not just go to my house?", Naruto offered.

"I like that idea.", Kakashi grinned, already walking off.

"He didn't even give us a choice.", Sakura nodded.

"Don't worry. Okaa-chan is a awesome cook.", Naruto grinned.

"Hn.", Sasuke grunted.

* * *

"You're so cute! I remember when you were a baby!", Kushina cooed at Sasuke, holding him close.

"I would have seen you so much more, but then I got pissed off at your father. You mother was a dear though, poor thing had to marry him. Oh, how love blinds! Last time I saw you was when you were three years old. you know!", she said.

Meanwhile, Naruto was laughing his ass off.

* * *

**~ Authors Note ~**

**Hello readers!**

**I got 4.3k words down, so I am very happy. ^^**

**I'm happy to see I got such a nice response to the first chapter, so I can't wait to continue! It really makes me proud, you know?**

**I got this done quickly since I had a whole day to myself, but I didn't post it yesterday mainly because I ended up playing board games with my dad... BUT now the second is up, so... YAY! XD**

**Questions? Ask in a review! I'll be happy to answer~**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! It truly does inspire me! O 3O**

**PS - I got a review about my story being yaoi, and I got reported for it. If you can, go to the review section and report him. I'm worried that I may be suspended by FFN, or that this story would be deleted.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**... ...**

**Summary: **The Jubi still existed with great power, though sealed into the Moon, and she wished to leave behind as legacy as her soul started to fade away. Using her power, she sealed all of it into the newborn Jinchuriki Naruto. Her power, all the bloodlines in the world along with their secrets, and a piece of her soul that would guide him into using it all before it too faded.

**Warnings:** Powerful!Feminine-ish!Naruto. (Eventual)MadaNaru

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto**.**

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.  
I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Three**

Naruto cooed at the fat and fluffy cat in his arms while his teammates stared at him with shock.

Sasuke's shirt was torn at the bottom thanks to said cat, Kakashi had a rip in his mask by his chin, and Sakura had multiple scratches up and down her arms. Naruto, however, had the cat purring at his leg, rubbing against it as hard as it could.

"Cute kitty, yes you are.", he cooed.

'**You can thank Kyuubi and me for that, you know.**', Jubi said.

'**_Dogs, cats, wolves, foxes, and other animals like that love us._**', Kyuubi said._  
_

"Come on then, time to drop him off.", Naruto said, walking off without his teams.

Some seconds later, his team finally started to follow him after getting over their shock.

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself, watching as Kakashi spoke to his father about Team Seven's next mission.

"We deserve a C-Rank.", Naruto said, "We've been doing D-Rank missions for the past month and a half.", he stated..

"You guys need to work on teamwork.", Minato stated.

"I agree with Naruto, Minato-sensei. They are ready for a C-Rank mission.", Kakashi said.

"We are.", Sakrua agreed.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I guess I can give you a C-Rank. However, it will be leaving the village. Naruto, are you sure you're-", Minato started.

"Otou-san! I'll be fine!", Naruto groaned.

"Are you sure?", the Hokage asked again.

"Yes.", Naruto said.

"Fine. Your mission is to escort a bridge builder back to the Land of Waves. Come back in three hours to meet him.", Minato said, "And to head off right then.", he added.

"Yes!", Naruto cheered, running out of the room to get ready.

* * *

Naruto entered his room, and pulled out multiple scrolls.

'**Use five scrolls to pack paper bombs, ninja wire, kunai, and shuriken. Use another five scrolls to pack extra clothes, water, and some camping supplies.**', Jubi advised.**  
**

'_**Pack some raw meat as well. Jubi, don't you know a preservation** **seal?**_', Kyuubi said.

'_We'll be fine. And no raw meat._', Naruto cut in, '_We're fine with weapons and the extra supplies._', he said.

'**He's right. Being prepared is one thing, and being a ninja is another. He has to learn to live off shorter supplies. Which reminds me, you better go buy some soldier pills. They will help you just encase you need chakra.**', Jubi advised.

'**_Won't be too dangerous seeing as it's a C-Rank._**', Kyuubi said.

'**You never know. This will stall our training a bit, sadly. You need to work on pumping chakra through your body more. Once we get to our destination perhaps you can train during different shifts.**', Jubi said.

'_Most likely._', Naruto agreed.

'**_My kit is growing up._ **', Kyuubi cooed.

'**My little pup is growing up.**', Jubi said, in a correcting tone no doubt directed to Kyuubi.

'_**He's MY kit you-**_', Kyuubi started.

'_Both of you! Shush!_', Naruto said.

He only got huffing grunts in response.

"Though maybe I should pack some snacks...", Naruto hummed, nodding to himself in agreement.

* * *

After buying soldier pills, Naruto sealed everything into a total of sixteen scrolls that fit easily into his backpack. He said goodbye to Saya and his mother, before heading out back to the Hokage Tower. On his way there, he met up with Sasuke and Sakura, and then Kakashi who was waiting by the door to the inside of the tower.

"This is Tazuna.", Minato said, some two feet away from the Hokage desk was a man smelling of alcohol, wearing a somewhat raggy outfit with a backpack on his shoulders and a bottle of sake in his hands.

"I hired a bunch of brats?", Tazuna asked, looking at the Genin.

"Did he just call us brats? Oh, I'll show him a brat-", Naruto hissed about to go forward to attack the bridge builder, but sadly Kakashi held him back.

"Naruto! No attacking our clients.", Kakashi said.

"Why not?", Naruto returned, glaring.

"Naruto.", Minato warned.

"Fine.", Naruto groaned.

"Good. Now, for your mission you are to guide Tazuna to the Land of Waves and protect him from any bandits that may come along. Understood?", Minato said.

"Understood.", the three Genin chorused.

"Good. Now, you are to head out now.", Minato said, nodding.

"As if we didn't already know that.", Naruto muttered, leaving the room still glaring at the bridge builder.

* * *

Some two hours after heading out, Naruto ended up listening to Jubi who went on and on about history and other lessons.

'**I remember watching Konohagakure being built! Hashirama Senju used the Mokuton to build all of the original buildings as well as the Senju Clan compound. He also helped build the Hyuuga and Uchiha Clan compound. Same goes for the Hokage Tower and other important buildings. I also got a first row seat on Hashirama's and Madara's fight. You know, it was rather interesting-**', Jubi said, going on and on...and on.

'_**Please, shut up. You're giving me a headache.**_', Kyuubi said.

'**You shut your mouth, you-**', Jubi started with an angry hiss.

'_Both of you! Stop it!_', Naruto inwardly groaned, making sure to outwardly keep his face straight.

'**Fine.**'

'**_Fine._**'

Naruto let out an open sigh, knowing the others would just think of it as him not liking to walk this much, before stretching around to get a scroll from his backpack. He wanted a snack. Pulling out a scroll, he unsealed an apple that he taken with just because before slipping it back into his backpack.

"You brought a snack?", Sakura asked.

"Of course I did.", Naruto returned, biting into said apple.

Tazuna grunted slightly, before taking another gulp of sake.

Sasuke sneered at that, before turning back to face the road.

Naruto, now happily eating his apple, watching the road with suspicion.

A pool of water lay out in the middle of the road, though it hadn't rained in five days. It wasn't hot to create the illusion of water, and it wasn't humid enough for water to form anywhere other on something cold. Naruto smoothly pulled out a total of eight kunai and swiftly threw them at the pool of water.

Within three seconds, two men appeared with kunai stuck in them.

"Gozu, you alright?", asked one.

"Definitely, Meizu.", the other sneered, pulling out the kunai.

'**There's a weak spot in them. Go in between them, and right when they go to strike you - jump upwards, and throw kunai down to lodge into the chain.**', Jubi said.

'_Why are you giving me help? I thought you didn't like it._', Naruto said, preparing for the attack.

'**_You need it. They are C-Rank._**', Kyuubi said.

Naruto snorted, before running out between the two.

"Naruto! No!", Kakashi called out, panicked.

If Naruto got hurt on this mission, he would be blamed. He would have the entire village after him for it! Not only that, Kushina would fucking kill him!

Tazuna watched shocked, as the two shuriken chains the men had be thrown at the same time at Naruto who simply jumped up at the moment they were about to hit him and threw down multiple kunai to lock down the chains to each other and to the ground.

Landing safely, Naruto ripped the claws and chains from the two men before quickly tying them together with ninja wire. Nice and _tight_.

Sasuke raised a brow, shocked that Naruto actually did that well.

However...

"Shit.", Naruto hissed, looking at his hand that was bleeding heavily.

"What happened?", Kakashi was over there in a heartbeat.

"I got hit by one of their poison claws. I'll be fine, I just need a bandage.", Naruto said, and Kakashi sighed but did comply by wrapping bandages around his hand.

"It's poison! Aren't you going to, you know, die?!", Sakura gaped.

"No. I won't.", Naruto returned, "It's... it's a Uzumaki family trait. Great healing.", he lied.

Kakashi raised his see able brow, obviously questioning it.

"Why did we go by the Demon Brothers if this is only a C-Rank mission?", Sasuke asked.

"How did you know them?", Naruto asked, frowning.

"I read the bingo book constantly.", Sasuke returned, shrugging.

"I, er...", Tazuna coughed.

"Tell us the truth.", Kakashi said harshly, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, fine.", Tazuna sighed, "You see, back at the Land of Waves everyone is very poor. We barely scrapped up enough money for a C-Rank mission. We needed someone to protect me because there is this man, Gato his name his, a mobster really who wants to use the Land of Waves for money. Which he does. If the bridge is completed, then the Land of Waves won't have to have him around anymore and our economy will slowly fix itself.", he explained.

"Isn't Gato one of the richest guys in the nations?", Naruto asked, frowning.

"Exactly why we're so worried.", Tazuna said.

"We can't not do this mission.", Naruto decided, "And we can do it, Kakashi. Not only do we have you, but we have an Uchiha who needs to unlock his Sharingan, and a Uzumaki-Namikaze who is plain awesome.", Naruto said.

Kakashi gave a dry chuckle at the last part, "If you get hurt Naruto, you do realize the whole village is going to kill me?", he said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, I promise.", Naruto said.

"Why do people worry for Naruto so much? Even if he's the Hokage's son, people seem to go overboard for him. Once I saw this lady give him an entire meal for free.", Sakura said.

"Sasuke is basically like a noble for Konohagakure. I was naturally born like a noble in Konohagakure, plus who my parents are, and who my godparents are. I'm connected to some of the most important people.", Naruto said.

'_I'm only partly lying._', Naruto said, smirking inwardly.

'**Good job. They believe it...other than Kakashi of course.**', Jubi said, Kyuubi agreeing in the background.

"We will continue our mission, but I will have to send back a statement saying what's going on but we don't wish for any back-up. Naruto would kill me if I did.", Kakashi sighed.

"No shit Sherlock.", Naruto snorted.

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself, sharpening a stick with a kunai. He was incredibly bored, but he didn't complain. He was still on-guard from the earlier attack, tense knowing anything could happen now...

He was sitting on the boat crossing the misty water with a bored hum, everything too silent for him to be comfortable. He got another sigh, before continuing his sharpening of a stick.

**~o~0~o~**

Naruto was just walking down a road, when he saw a rustle in one bush, but ignored it as just an animal. Then another rustle, before Naruto just threw the kunai at him.

"Naruto..?!", Kakashi asked, blinking as the Genin went over to the bush and pulled out an all-white rabbit.

"The rabbit is white. Snow Rabbits are only white during the winter.", Naruto said, knowing that at least Sasuke would connect the dots. Sometimes he wonders about Kakashi though.

"DUCK!", Kakashi called, and everyone obeyed just as a large sword came through.

"Smooth.", said a voice, before the voice appeared in front of them.

"Zabuza, Demon of the Mist.", Naruto automatically knew. Something tells him Jubi knew of him.

'**Around the time I was sealed into you, was around the time this one started to make a name for himself.**', Jubi said, '**I'm going to start sending my chakra into you.**', she said.

'_**Mine would be better. Kakashi knows of the red chakra, not of black.**_', Kyuubi said.

'_He's right._', Naruto said.

'**Fine. Get to work Kyuubi, and I'm going to start going through Naruto's body to prepare any bloodlines he may be able to unlock here...I wonder which one we shall go with.**', Jubi suddenly starting to coo before her voice vanished.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi started pumping his chakra through Naruto's body slowly creating some side affects. Claws grew long and sharp, pupils became narrowed, whisker marks became darker, hair seemingly more wild.

And he wanted to _attack_.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he was dodging a swipe from Zabuza's sword. Pulling out multiple kunai to throw at him.

All of them deflected as Naruto slid back.

"Naruto! NO! GET BACK!", Kakashi hissed, running to get in front of Naruto.

Sasuke scowled, knowing better to get involved. He still felt bitter about Naruto defeated the Demon Brothers. It wasn't from power, no, but rather from thinking. This time, however...Naruto was going head on without thinking up anything. That was more than unlike him. Even in the academy, Naruto would seem to over think everything just to make sure.

Naruto ran at Zabuza again, red chakra coating his right arm as he swiped down. Zabuza used the sword to stop Naruto, but a nice large crack formed in the side. Naruto went at it again, this time unable to dodge a swipe and the piercing his side. He rolled across the grass, holding his side in pain.

He could already feel the Kyuubi healing it.

'**_Kill_ _him._**', Kyuubi growled.

Naruto ran at Zabuza again, healed. He saw that his blood was fixing the damn sword.

"You like?", Zabuza sneered, "You little brat!", he growled, sending the blade down.

Naruto jumped to the side, only for more down arches to be swept at him. Zabuza got tired of the games, it seemed and swept it sideways to Naruto harshly, the blade turning just in time to hit his shoulder.

Naruto cried out in pain, and fell to the ground.

"Naruto-", Kakashi ran over, but wasn't fast enough to stop the blade that was going down - ready to cut Naruto in half.

Naruto's eyes closed for a brief second, before they opened to reveal them colored bloodshot, and glowing.

Naruto moved his hand up, and a shield of dark blue crystal formed to defend him from the blade. While the sword did smash through the shield, Naruto had enough time to jump back.

'**You like?**', Jubi grinned, sending her own chakra to heal Naruto's shoulders.

'_**I was getting there.**_', Kyuubi huffed.

"Shit...", Naruto groaned, his vision getting blurry.

'**Relax Naruto. Just calm...pull out a soldier pill you packed and take it.**', Jubi cooed.

Naruto looked around for his backpack, to see it laying at Sakura's feet, but then realized he had some of the pills in his pocket.

He got one out as soon as he could, and popped it.

Within seconds, his vision cleared and he felt the burning sensation of Kyuubi's and Jubi's chakra working together to heal him.

'**_Kakashi is fighting him now. What you need to do and use your new crystal to shoot at him._**', Kyuubi said.

'_Got it._', Naruto said, standing up.

He flexed his hand, pushing his chakra out to form the crystal. Nothing happened.

'**You need more practice. To fully unlock this bloodline you're going to need to kill someone. Sorry, Naruto.**', Jubi said.

'_It's fine. What else can I do?_', Naruto asked, watching Kakashi fight Zabuza with unfocused eyes.

'**Zabuza is distracted. Create eleven clones of yourself. This is what you do..**', Jubi explained smoothly.

Naruto smirked, and nodded.

He jumped back into the forest trees, unnoticed before he created the eleven clones.

Ten of them moved out to run at Zabuza, the other stayed hidden while Naruto ran through the trees to take an aim at Zabuza.

Pulling out kunai, and tying ninja wire to them, Naruto took aim and threw it at his moving target - Zabuza.

One kunai hit, and Zabuza hissed in anger - not pain.

Naruto threw more and more kunai, all hooked with the wire, before bursting out of the trees and throwing even more, beofore taking all the different strands of the wire and running in a circle around the 'Demon of the Mist' and successfully trapping him.

"YOU BRAT!", Zabuza snarled.

"Fuck. You.", Naruto sneered.

"Good job Naruto-", Kakashi started, when multiple senbons ran through the air and hit Zabuza right through the needles.

The man became limp, seemingly dead.

"I'll be taking him from here.", said a voice.

They all turned to see a masked nin wearing a kimono.

"Okay, I need to be whatever he is.", Naruto said.

"Naruto.", Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temples at that before quicly turning his attention back towards the new nin.

"I'm a Hunter-Nin from the mist. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time now, and it is my job to take him in.", the hunter-nin said, coming up. He bent down and cut all of the wire off beofre picking the ex-Jounin up.

"Farewell.", the hunter-nin stated, before leaving through the forest.

"That wasn't a hunter-nin.", Naruto said.

"I know. But we all need to-", Kakashi cut himself off, seeing Naruto collapse.

"-rest.", the Jounin said, shaking his head before bending down and picking the Genin up.

"To your house, Tazuna.", Kakashi said.

* * *

Two days passed before Naruto woke up, and he felt refreshed.

'_What the Hell happened?_', he asked.

'**_Your body wasn't used to my chakra going through it. It tired you out more than it seemed._**', Kyuubi said.

'**He's right. Before we face that man again, we know he's still alive, we are going to train you to use our chakra. Not only that, but to pump your chakra AND ours through your body. We should have started this sooner.**', Jubi said.

'_**Got that right.**_', Kyuubi snorted.

'_That crystal I used, what was it?_', Naruto asked.

'**It's the Crystal Release bloodline. It turns everything and anything into crystal. It's one of my more latest bloodlines.**', Jubi said, '**I chose it for you because it's powerful and a good one to start with. Once you master this, we will move onto giving you one more bloodline before I have you create one yourself.**', she said.

'_I like that idea._', Naruto said.

Kyuubi agreed.

"Good to see you're awake.", Kakashi's voice sounded, walking into the room. He seemed rather tired himself.

"Yeah. Feels nice.", Naruto said.

"Before you go down to eat, we need to talk.", Kakashi said.

"What about?", Naruto asked.

"About the Kyuubi. Your parents told me that you two were talking for practically your whole life. My question is if the Kyuubi was the one to heal all your wounds and get to to fight without a plan.", Kakashi said.

"It wasn't really his fault. I'm not used to his chakra. He thought I could handle it, but I couldn't. I lost myself in the bloodthirst that is inside of his chakra.", Naruto said.

"I'm surprised that the Kyuubi will go so for you.", Kakashi continued, "Even if you've been together for some time, it's surprising."

"He's like a brother to me. A over-protective brother maybe, but a brother none the less.", Naruto returned, shrugging.

"How did you create the crystal?", Kakashi asked.

"Thought you only had one question.", Naruto said.

"Naruto.", Kakashi sighed.

"I don't know how.", Naruto said, "Kyuubi won't tell me.", he lied.

"Uh huh.", Kakashi nodded, though it was obvious he didn't fully believe Naruto, he stood up and said, "Come on then, aren't you hungry?", he asked

"Damn right I'm hungry.", Naruto huffed, following Kakashi out of the room.

**~o~0~o~**

After eating six bowls of rice, some BBQ on the side of it, and drinking around two gallons of water - Naruto was happily full.

"You can eat a lot.", Tsunami laughed, cleaning up his dishes.

"Okaa-chan tells me that I can eat enough to feed an army.", Naruto grinned.

Tsunami laughed once again, "Seems like it.", she said, moving out to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"We need to train.", Kakashi declared, looking at his three pupils.

"We know.", Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to teach you to control your chakra a bit better. Something I should have done before this mission.", Kakashi sighed.

"I can already walk up trees and on water.", Naruto declared.

"I bet you can. You've trained more than anyone I know.", Kakashi said, "You are going to train with whatever you need too, which we will discuss later, and these two will learn to control their chakra.", he stated.

"You already know what we are just going to learn?", Sasuke asked, surprised and a bit jealous.

"I needed to train a lot to control my chakra. I have a large abundance, I can barely perform any academy techniques. It hurts to restrain my chakra to such a level really.", Naruto said, "I needed to learn to do it."

"Seems like it.", Sakura said, a bit amazed

"How do you have such a great abundance of chakra?", Sasuke asked.

"Uzumaki thing. We are meant to Fuinjutsu masters, thus after generations of us we naturally are born with great amounts of chakra.", Naruto said.

Kakashi raised a brow at that before speaking, "Did your parents teach you anything of Fuinjutsu yet?", he asked.

"No. Okaa-chan says I need to be a Chunin first, and Otou-san says I need to be a Jounin first.", Naruto sighed.

"They want you to already have another base of power, not wanting you to rely on Fuinjutsu.", Kakashi nodded, before standing up.

"We're training because Zabuza is still alive, isn't he?", Naruto said.

"Yes, he is. With back-up that had great Medjutsu skills.", Kakashi said, turning, "Now you three! Time to train!"

"Does he seriously suspect us to process that information quickly!?", Sakura jumped, but quickly followed to catch up with Sasuke and Naruto who were already side-by-side with Kakashi.

* * *

**~ Authors Note ~**

**To explain why Naruto went a bit out of control; He isn't used to the bloodthirst and darkness in Kyuubi's and Jubi's chakra. Since they were using their chakra to give him power and to heal him, it overwhelmed him at first. He isn't invincible after all. Naruto doesn't yet have a great power base, but he does have raw power and a great mind to use. In the story, he did have smarts but it was rather dumbed down. In my story, it isn't. He had a great skill for strategy, he has raw power, and a great potential is formed when you combine them both.  
**

**Any other confusion? Just go ahead and ask in a review, and I'll answer no doubt! I love answering my reviewers ^^**

**Meanwhile~ This is going to be my longest story. Seeing how the chapters are going, it is going to fucking awesome! I'm only just getting into writing longer chapters, as I am still learning on everything. I hate putting in fillers and meaningless information. Naruto stories need more detail than Harry Potter, Hetalia, or Death Note stories. Naruto is still on-going, and it's way more complex than anyone can think. I have to constantly go through the series so that I don't forget certain characters that exist.**

**Such a Guren, that bitch is going be in this fucking story!**

**I'm cussing a bit, aren't I? My brother just started living with my grandma as he just got out of jail, and I'm going crazy.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! INSPIRE ME MY READERS! INSPIRE!**

**PS; If you do ever find any mistakes, please tell me. Let it be just a small spelling or grammar mistake, tell me so that I can fix it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**... ...**

**Summary: **The Jubi still existed with great power, though sealed into the Moon, and she wished to leave behind as legacy as her soul started to fade away. Using her power, she sealed all of it into the newborn Jinchuriki Naruto. Her power, all the bloodlines in the world along with their secrets, and a piece of her soul that would guide him into using it all before it too faded.

**Warnings:** Powerful!Feminine-ish!Naruto. (Eventual)MadaNaru

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto**.**

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.  
I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Four**

Naruto watched as Sakura and Sasuke continued to attempt to go up the tree, failing each time. Though Sasuke was showing obvious improvement, Sakura seemed to be picking up quicker. It wasn't because of the best chakra control, they both are at the same level, Sasuke just has much more chakra than Sakura has thus making it harder for him to control it.

'**Get to a secluded area, Naruto. Time for your own training.**', Jubi said.

Naruto nodded, not even responding, before he moved off to another area of the forest. Far away from where his teammates were.

**~o~0~o~**

'**Pushing just the right amount of chakra into your fist can not only add onto the damage it creates, but also keep it protected from getting any damage from punching. You can do this to anywhere in your body, actually. You can enhance your senses, enhance your strength, and even learn to direct your chakra places to heal your body. Though that last one is thanks to you being the next Jubi, no one else unless they are a Bijuu should be able to do that.**', Jubi instructed.

'**Remember, only push in a small amount...**', Jubi said.

'_I know, I know._', Naruto returned.

He concentrated, before slowly pushing chakra into his fist. He raised it, and hit the bark of a tree.

Only a dent was formed.

'**Not enough. Try again.**', Jubi said.

Naruto groaned. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

Two days passed, and Naruto grew better at channeling his chakra.

He could now punch and kick a tree in half. Jubi was now teaching him to enhance his sight, hearing, and smell. She wanted to teach him to channel chakra into his feet, and spread his chakra out in a thin layer across the ground thus giving him information on everything inside of the radius he would form. Jubi said learning to enhance his senses would go quickly, seeing as already his chakra control is getting better and better.

"OW!", Naruto hissed, holding his ears in pain.

'**Too much chakra.**', Jubi laughed.

* * *

Five more days had passed, and Naruto got the enhancing senses part down. Took a bit longer as Jubi wanted him to learn how to send different waves through his ears, eyes, and nose. She wanted him to learn how to control them, so that it would be harder for people to surprise him. Now, Jubi was just teaching him how to push his chakra through the ground in a thin layer to spot everything.

"OWWW!", Naruto screamed in pain, holding his feet, glaring at the ground where small needles of crystal poked out.

'**Too much chakra, you compacted it actually, and formed that crystal that will no only wear you out but cause you obvious pain. Don't mess with your crystal until you kill someone, 'kay?**', Jubi said.**  
**

'_Got it..._', Naruto returned, still rubbing his foot.

* * *

More time passed, and Naruto eventually was able to spread his chakra out in a mile radius. So far, he had spent almost a month on training. He wondered when Zabuza would come back, and when his accomplice would return as well.

Jubi had Naruto now keeping his radius up constantly, only allowed to take it down when he was asleep. Not only his chakra control coming to its best, but he was able to thin and thicken his chakra. He was able to tell what to do exactly, and it was obvious that everything was working. He could tell when Kakashi, Sakura, or Sasuke were coming. He learned to recognize their chakra and their levels, even their affinity due to how their chakra acted naturally (Jubi helped him learn the difference between them).

Sasuke and Sakura had long since finished their small set of training, and returned to helping Kakashi guard Tazuna at the bridge while Naruto finished his own training.

Naruto, humming his himself, he walked across the nearly-built bridge that was coming to an end. His radius alerted him of the moving builders, Tazuna, and his teammates. He also sensed two chakra signatures coming up, one was water and rather large, and the other was smaller though with the affinity's of water and wind. He frowned.

"Kakashi.", Naruto said, looking at his Jounin teacher.

"What is it Naruto?", Kakashi asked.

"They're watching us.", Naruto whispered.

Kakashi's revealed eye widened, before he nodded. "Don't tell Sakura or Sasuke, they need to notice themselves.", he stated.

"Got it.", Naruto returned, twisting around to glare at the completed of the bridge. Behind him was the construction of the rest of the bridge.

He eyed the smooth greens at the end, and frowned. He didn't see any rustles, but he senses the chakra. He pulling out a kunai that had a paper bomb attached the end, and slowly came off the bridge.

Finally, he noticed a small rustle and shot the kunai off at it.

"HOLY SHIT!", cursed one of the bridge builders, the explosion shocking them all just as Zabuza came running at Naruto.

"You'll pay for that you brat!", Zabuza snarled, swiping his sword.

Naruto merely jumped up to dodge it, and threw more kunai at him.

'**Land on his sword and connect to it, then punch him in the chest.**', Jubi said.

Naruto nodded, jumping up to dodge another swipe - this time landing on the sword, using his chakra to attach himself to the blade.

Channeling chakra through his arms, he punched Zabuza straight in the chest. He heard a small crack, but Zabuza continued to thrash the sword until Naruto went flying.

Tumbling, Naruto caught his balance just before he was about to fall into the water.

'**His chakra helps regenerate his body, though the affect will come crashing onto him later. I see that your ninja wire cut into him rather well, no wonder it took a month for him to return. Punch him more, push as much chakra as your can. Aim for his chest, head, and throat.**', Jubi advised.

'_Got it._', Naruto returned, running at the 'Demon of the Mist' again.

"Naruto! Watch out!", Kakashi screamed, running over.

The blade swung down, about to hit Naruto - expect unlike last time, Naruto caught the blade with his hand. Pushing more and more chakra in, Naruto formed a nice crack through the sword.

"Shit!", Zabuza snarled, pulling back his sword. He swiped at Naruto again and again, the movements a bit frantic and worried.

'**He needs blood to fix the sword.**', Jubi stated.

'_No wonder he's pissed. He wants the sword to be fixed by cutting me in half._', Naruto snorted, dodging another swipe. Each time it got a bit more frantic, before it finally calmed down.

Naruto jumped over a swipe of the sword, and punched Zabuza once more in the chest. He repeated the action a few times before multiple needles got launched into his back.

Zabuza pushed the blade into Naruto's shoulder, before pulling it out and running at Kakashi.

"Sakura! Watch Tazuna! Sasuke, go check on Naruto!", Kakashi ordered, meeting the blade with a kunai.

The two Genin followed the orders.

Naruto hissed in pain, thankfully feeling Kyuubi's chakra coming to heal it.

'_**This time around it won't tire you out as much, but it will after. Now** **fight.**_', Kyuubi stated.

Naruto grinned, feeling Kyuubi's chakra flow through him like a frenzy.

Claws grew, pupils narrowed, whisker marks became darker and wider. Naruto felt energized, the power rotating in him smoothly.

Standing up, he twisted around to see the 'hunter-nin' from before.

"Bring it.", Naruto cooed, before running at the nin.

Said nin dodged each swipe, before Sasuke came running towards Naruto.

"**Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystal!**", the nin called out, keeping Sasuke or Naruto from escaping as mirrors seemed to form around them in a dome-like form.

"Shit...", Naruto growled.

"You moron! You're hurt!", Sasuke hissed, smacking Naruto upside the head.

"Hey! I'm fine!", Naruto glared.

Sasuke froze, "Naruto, what's wrong with your eyes-", he started.

"Nothing.", Naruto snapped.

"For you to know, my name is Haku. You are going to die anyway.", the nin stated. Reflections of him appeared everywhere, the mirrors acting just like that - mirrors.

"Tch! I doubt it.", Naruto sneered, pulling out his radius.

Chakra layerd the whole area, however... one mirror had more chakra than the rest.

Naruto pulled out a kunai that had a paper bomb attached and threw it at said mirror. It exploded, but reformed. Haku jumped out of the broke mirror only to vanish into another.

"Dammit.", Naruto muttered.

"**Thousand Flying Needles of Death!**", Haku called.

Needles came at Naruto and Sasuke from every direction, and by instinct Naruto jumped up - the needles not hitting him.

'**You got the weakness.**', Jubi smirked.

'_Damn straight I got the weakness! Now what about Sasuke..?_', Naruto landed, turning to see Sasuke on the ground - covered in needles.

And he wasn't moving, or breathing for that matter.

Anger burned Naruto.

No one hurt his team. No one. He may not like either of them the most, but they were still his team. And the only ones allowed to kill them would be Naruto himself.

"I don't _**fucking** _**think so.**", Naruto growled.

_His_ chakra came pounding out of him, the dark blue exploding out of him - red mixing in, along with black. Pure anger and bloodlust overtook him, and Naruto wanted nothing more to rip of Haku's throat.

He ran at the mirror, and punched it away. He ripped through all of the ice mirrors, before finally finding Haku.

Gripping his throat, he threw him out of the dome - sending him tumbling through the ground.

Naruto growled and walked down.

He continued to feel the chakra pouring out of him. He heard a panicked voice - Kakashi's? - but he continued forward.

He bent down, about to push a hand right through Haku's throat when a blade cut through his shoulder before pulling out.

The wound was already healing, when Naruto turned around and jumped at Zabuza.

He swiped his claws left and right, attempting to strike the Jounin as much as he could.

The blade deflected him quite a few times, before Naruto landed a deep slash right across the man's chest. Using that as a distraction, he pushed his hand right through Zabuza's chest.

His chakra piled over his arm, and latched on Zabuza. Before Naruto pulled away, his chakra had devoured Zabuza's own.

'**Na-to! St-p! Yo-e gett-g c-trol!**', Jubi's voice barely made it to Naruto, before he jumped back. He watched as Zabuza fell to the ground, dead.

Naruto smoothly created a choppy crystal blade, before going over to Haku and pushing it to his throat. It easily went right through, and blood started to pool.

'_**NARUTO! CALM** **DOWN!**_', Kyuubi's voice screamed at him, knocking him right back in reality.

That was when Naruto realized his hands were covered in blood, as well as his arms and his clothes. Let it be his own or Zabuza and/or Haku's.

"Naruto...", he heard Sakura whisper in fear and shock.

Naruto turned around, and saw Kakashi with his Sharingan-eye and his normal eye wide, along with Sakura's own to match.

Naruto frowned, before reality finally went crashing down on him.

"I...killed.", he whispered, before dropping to the ground on his hands and knees.

"I actually...killed someone.", he said, tears welling over.

'**Naruto...calm down.**', Jubi soothed him.

'_**You would have to kill someone eventually. It isn't your fault. Your anger got the best of you, and you took in as much chakra as you could-**_', Kyuubi stated.

'_I devoured Zabuza's chakra. How?_', Naruto choked out, tears pooling over.

'**You got that ability from me. You can devour others chakra and make it your own.**', Jubi stated, '**Calm down.**', she cooed.

Some three minutes passed, before Naruto finally calmed down. He still felt the guilt racking his body.

'_**Don't you dare feel guilty. They attacked you and you had every right to kill them. When someone attacks you, it gives YOU the right to kill THEM.**_', Kyuubi stated.

'_Doesn't make me feel any better._', Naruto returned.

"Thank you for killing that fool and his apprentice! Now I don't have to pay him! Now I just need to get rid of you!", laughed a voice.

"Gato.", Tazuna growled.

"Don't you dare!", he shouted.

"Ha! This stupid bridge won't stop me! In fact, I'll stop you from finishing it!", Gato said, "All of you, kill them all!", he ordered.

The mob behind him laughed and grinned.

"If you fucking **dare you mess with me right now, I will rip out your fucking throat.**", Naruto snarled, standing up.

"Y-You don't scare me!", Gato laughed, "Kill him!", he ordered.

The mob ran at Naruto, and he wasted no time in creating two crystal blades in each hand and stabbing it through as many bodies as he could, creating more and more just to leave them in others.

He dodged swipes and jabs, he felt a stinging pain here and there in his body but he paid no heed. He wanted to get rid of the bloodlust that remained in him, and he wanted to shove away the anger than still boiled.

He killed, and killed, and killed. Blood coating his entire body, most of it being from the mob. More and more of his chakra came out, and as he stabbed his final 'prey' he was exhausted. However, he still came to Gato, and stabbed him with a crystal blade.

Finally, Naruto fell to the ground and passed out. Unconsciousness slowly taking him over.

Bits and pieces came over him, before he felt himself being picked up. He eventually found himself being laid on something soft, and any wounds he got were healed by the Kyuubi and Jubi. Finally, blackness fully took him over and he greeted it happily.

* * *

Eventually, Naruto's eyes opened and he saw the room he had woken up in before.

"You're awake.", Kakashi stated, "You've been out for over a week.", he said.

"No shit. I feel terrible.", Naruto groaned.

"I bet you would. You had major and minor wounds all over your body. Broken bones here and there, and tons of bruises that are still healing. I'm amazed no scars have formed yet.", Kakashi said, standing up.

"I'm hungry.", Naruto said.

"I'll go get you something to eat then.", Kakashi returned, leaving the room.

'**Naruto, we have to teach you to control our chakra.**', Jubi said.

'_No shit._', Naruto snorted.

'**_We're going to begin with mine, then with Jubi's. The moment you're fully healed we will begin._**', Kyuubi said.

'_Got it._', Naruto returned, stretching his arms out.

His whole body was sore like there was no tomorrow (For him at least). He noticed bandages covered his chest, stomach, legs, and arms. He also guessed there was bandages wrapped around his throat as well. He noticed that his clothes were neatly folded and clean on top of a stool, and that he was only wearing a pair of boxers and a baggy white shirt that fell over his shoulders.

Some minutes passed, before Kakashi returned. He set a tray of food on Naruto's lap, before taking a seat.

"I sent your parents information on what happened. They're worried.", Kakashi said.

"What about Sasuke? And Sakura?", Naruto asked.

"Sasuke was put into a coma, but he woke up not even an hour after the attack. He also awakened the Sharingan from the attack. Sakura helped care for you for some time, and she's uninjured. They both want to know what happened.", Kakashi said.

"Did you tell them about the Kyuubi?", Naruto asked.

"No. That's for you to tell.", Kakashi stated, "Your parents, however, said that you are no longer allowed on any missions away from Konohagakure until you're a Chunin.", Kakashi said.

"Wonderful!", Naruto groaned.

"There will be a Chunin Exams held in Konohagakure four months from now. You will be able to get in, as I'm considering to let you and your team in.", Kakashi added.

Naruto grinned, "Thanks.", he said.

"It isn't anything. The three of you are ready to be Genin, or at least Sasuke and you.", Kakashi shrugged, "Eat before it gets cold.", he added.

"Got it.", Naruto laughed.

* * *

Another week passed before Naruto was fully healed, and one more week until he was able to actually walk. When that happened, he met his team in the forest for him to tell them what happened during the fight.

"I wanted to tell you what happened, and why I went so ballistic.", Naruto said.

Sasuke raised a brow, and for once Sakura was silent. Kakashi nodded for him to continue.

"As you know, twelve years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. My father, the Fourth Hokage, couldn't kill him so he did the next best thing. He sealed the fox into a baby boy, who would become a Jinchuriki. A Jinchuriki is basically a 'human sacrifice' to hold one of the nine Bijuu. The baby was me.", Naruto said, "I've been training with the Kyuubi to control his chakra, but that day I lost control. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry.", Sakura declared, "It obviously isn't your fault you became a Jinchuriki, or that you lost control!"

"I have to agree with her. At least now I don't have to guard myself in my sleep anymore.", Sasuke said.

"Seriously? What did I do?", Naruto frowned.

"You killed an entire mob, an ex-Jounin, and another powerful nin. Not only that, you looked like something out of a horror.", Sasuke stated.

"Oh...", Naruto frowned, looking down.

"They were bad guys, so...as long as you don't kill anyone good, I'm fine with you.", Sakura said.

"Agreed.", Sauske returned.

Naruto tackled them both in a hug.

"For once I don't think of you as a crazy fangirl.", Naruto laughed, "And you not as a brooding jackass!"

"Nice to hear an insult.", Sasuke muttered.

* * *

The rest of the month passed, and the bridge was completed. The team were going to stay another two days just to make sure, thus Naruto found himself watching the celebrating villagers name the bridge.

"The Awesome Tazuna Bridge!", Tazuna posed.

"NO!", the whole village called.

"How about 'Demon Bridge', you know for the demon kid who had protected us and killed Gato and his mob who wanted it to stop from being built!", said one.

"No way! That adds in an insult to him! How about 'The Blood Bridge' for all those killed?"

"Nah! Lets go with 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. After all, the one who had protected this bridge was named Naruto!", Tazuna said.

The whole cheered in agreement.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. A village had named a bridge after him?

'**You helped them, even though you killed a lot of people. You helped a good village - the Land of Waves will grow and become better, all thanks to you killing the mob and Gato.**', Jubi stated.

'_I-I guess you're right..._', Naruto said, giving a small smile.

* * *

The way back to Konohagakure, to Naruto, took forever and slowly killed him.

He knew once he saw his parents, they would yell at him. He hated how everyone thought of him to be so delicate. Just because he looked a girl, too! It made no sense! It not only pissed him off, it only confused him. Ninja preached about being equal to both genders, but girls are seen as weaker and more delicate. And more feminine boys, like Naruto, are seen as weaker and delicate! To him, it was no fair. But then again, life isn't fair to no one but those holding all the power.

Bastards, they all are.

Kakashi led his team into the Hokage Tower, and the moment they stepped into the office Naruto was met with a hug.

"Brother! Okaa-chan said that you were almost killed!", Saya cried, her red hair spraying across his stomach.

"I didn't almost die. I just got into a fight with a bad guy, that's all.", Naruto told her.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who was frowning as the Hokage and his wife who were by the desk.

"I'm sorry to say Team Seven is no longer allowed on missions outside of the village until all of you are Chunin level. I can't have Naruto being hurt.", Minato stated.

"I find than unfair. They didn't do anything.", Naruto frowned.

"They are your team, so they can wait for you to become a Chunin.", Minato stated.

"Otou-san! It's unfair! Why are you so snappish?! I defended myself, and killed the bastard who attacked me and the Land of Waves! Why does it seem you're punishing me?!", Naruto hissed.

"Naruto! You need to learn how to control it!", Kushina said, glaring at her son.

"Stop referring Ku-Kyuubi as an 'it'! He isn't, okay?! Just because he's a Bijuu and a demon, doesn't mean he's an 'it'! I can control him, I just can't handle the chakra!", Naruto returned, glaring.

"Naruto! Stop fighting with your mother this instant.", Minato ordered, standing up to scowl at his son.

"You can't restrict me, and you know it! What happened when you told me I can't enter the Forest of Death? I entered it and came out with a fucking pelt! What happened when you told me I would never you in a race? I beat you AND Okaa-chan!", Naruto hissed.

"Kakashi, take Sakura and Sasuke back to their home.". Minato growled.

Kakashi nodded, and pulled the two out of the office and closed the door.

Saya frowned, "Okaa-chan, why is Naruto being punished?", she asked.

"Naruto, you killed an entire mob and one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. You got marked down in the Bingo Book for it!", Kushina hissed, shoving said book into his hands.

Naruto frowned, and opened it to the folded page.

**_Name:_**_ Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki_

**_Maternal: _**_Kushina Uzumaki, ex-Jinchuriki_

**_Paternal: _**_Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage_

**_Nickname: _**_None_

_**Village Rank:** Genin_

**_Age:_**_ Twelve years old_

**_Birth date:_**_ October 16th - Day of the Kyuubi's attack on Konohagakure._

**_Status:_**_ Loyal_

**_Abilities:_**_ Unknown._

**_Rank:_**_ B-Rank_

_**Kills: **Zabuza Momochi - One of the Seven Swordmen of the Mist. Large mob consisting of twenty-one C-Rank ninja. Unknown B-Rank ninja.  
_

**_Eyes: _**_Blue_

**_Hair: _**_Bright blonde, spikey._

**_Skin: _**_Tan_

**_Trademarks: _**_Three whisker marks on each cheek._

**_Extra: _**_Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi No Yoko._

**_Bounty: _**_500,000 ryo - alive._

Naruto gaped at the page.

"How did they find out?", he asked.

"Kakashi's report got to the council and they put it into the Bingo Book. Until you're a Chunin, you are not allowed out of the village and even then ANBU will be on-guard with you. Now not only people are out to kidnap you for ransom, people want you for a bounty.", Kushina stated, "Luckily they all want you alive.", she said.

"I'm worth a lot.", Naruto commented.

"Naruto! That isn't the point.", Kushina sighed.

"I know, I know. I don't like it, but I know.", Naruto said, giving them back the book.

Saya frowned, "Brother will be okay, right?", she asked.

"Of course.", Naruto laughed, kissing her forehead.

"How about we go get some ramen?", he said.

"Yay! Ramen! Ramen!", Saya cheered, dragging her brother out of the room.

* * *

"He defeated an entire mob, along with Zabuza and his apprentice."

"Hm? Sounds like our suspicions may be correct. What happened?"

"Our spies tell us that red, dark blue, and black chakra exploded from him. It also seems he can hardly remember anything."

"The Jubi must rest in him for sure then. No genin would be able to do that after all. Continue to watch him. I think we'll contact him around the Chunin Exams."

"Orochimaru will be going there in an attempt to get the Uchiha child."

"I don't care. Even if I have to break his neck. I ignore him for now, but if he dares to get in the way of my plans I will happily show him just who 'Tobi' is."

"Of course, Madara-sama."

* * *

**~ Authors Note ~**

**Not much to say here, I guess.**

**Naruto's bounty is a lot because anyone can get even more for him, as not only is he a Jinchuriki but because of the fact you can get a lot of money from a ransom.**

**Fighting scenes get me in the end, and I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I do my best here... I wanted it to get across on how powerful Naruto is in just raw energy, by skill level he is still going up there - maybe around the ranks of a low chunin. I hope got the point across - Naruto killed a lot, got the full ability of the Crystal Release, and then he revealed the Kyuubi to his teammates. **

**The anger to Sasuke's supposed death was because, either Naruto wants to admit or not, he cares for his team already. Much like a wolf would care for his pack.**

**The reason why the crystal didn't come up is becasue Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice...though it got back to his parents who are just trying to figure it out themselves without angering Naruto any more.**

**I hope I didn't make it too rushed...**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite my lovelies!**

**PS; Only reason I was able to update is because of a rare chance I got. Recently my laptop has been in the shop to be fixed but it is going to be a long while. I'll update as much as I can, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**... ...**

**Summary: **The Jubi still existed with great power, though sealed into the Moon, and she wished to leave behind as legacy as her soul started to fade away. Using her power, she sealed all of it into the newborn Jinchuriki Naruto. Her power, all the bloodlines in the world along with their secrets, and a piece of her soul that would guide him into using it all before it too faded.

**Warnings:** Powerful!Feminine-ish!Naruto. (Eventual)MadaNaru

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto**.**

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.  
I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Five**

Naruto broke the chunk of wood in half, sighing. He pulled the chakra from his arms and hands back, and looked around at the training grounds.

For the past three weeks he has trained with Jubi, and Kyuubi for that matter, to use their chakra to push through his body. It caused him already to rip some animals in half and get covered in the blood. He was getting better though, the thirst for blood going down each time he used the demonic chakra. His own chakra was already nearly demonic as Jubi said, and soon it would be just like Jubi's own though perhaps not pitch black. She said it depends how many demonic or forbidden techniques he learns and masters.

He has been sending shadow clones to all of the D-Rank missions his team had to do. Sadly Naruto couldn't use his clones to learn to use Jubi's or Kyuubi's chakra, as the clone couldn't handle the chakra. Jubi said that they would have to create a new clone technique that could handle the chakra. On the meanwhile, Jubi has had him having clones to mess with his Shōton or Crystal Release. Jubi was telling him of certain techniques that have already been created, ones that he could use then improve. He usually had around a thousand clones working, take or add. All of them were practicing jutsu, practicing regular chakra control, or reading scrolls.

The Chunin Exams would be in more than one month, and Naruto was preparing. Kurama and Jubi have long agreed that once Naruto has enough control of their chakra, they would start to teach him more techniques. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuinjutsu were the three Naruto picked himself. Jubi picked out Medjutsu, and Kyuubi picked out Genjutsu. In total, Naruto had agreed to learn to master at least four different grounds, the one he had most trouble with would be left behind upon a certain point.

'_**What is that clone doing?**_', Kyuubi asked, watching out of Naruto's eyes.

'**It's the technique I've designed myself for Naruto. I call it '**Crystal Chakra**', which would give Naruto the ability to turn chakra and raw energy into the crystal. A normal Shoton user can only turn physical things into crystal. This technique would counter that defect, perfecting it.**', Jubi stated.

The clone was forming small pricks of crystal in his hand, sometimes managing to make it bigger.

'_He's trying to make the crystal using only his chakra._', Naruto thought (He felt a bit dumb seeing as he was the one supposed to learn the technique yet he was unaware on the technique).

'**And Nature Chakra around him. I'm surprised he hasn't poofed out yet...actually, weren't there around a hundred clones working on it?**', Jubi said.

'_He must be the last._', Naruto realized.

'**_Must be._**', Kyuubi stated.

'_What are the weaknesses of __Shōton_?', Naruto asked.

'**It naturally can only turn physical objects into crystal. I've countered that weakness by creating the **Crystal Chakra** technique. The last one is the found that sound waves would be another weakness. I'm already working on fixing that.**', Jubi said.

'_I feel like I'm not doing anything._', Naruto said.

'**You need to start out with something, and I'm making sure that you can continue to work on without me. Doing it all on your own now will slow you down.**', Jubi said.

'_When will you...go?_', Naruto asked.

'**The day you turn sixteen.**', Jubi returned.

'_**Don't worry. You'll have ME forever.**_', Kyuubi snickered.

'_Yes that makes me feel _so_ much better._'_  
_

* * *

More time passed and soon there was only two weeks before the Chunin Exams. Currently, Naruto was suffering body pain and a headache after creating ten thousand clones of himself to train each day for a whole week. While he had gotten tons done and was ready to move onto new subjects of techniques, it hurt his head to get all the information on all of the crystal techniques and all the body pain from the training he made the clones do hurt like Hell. He also knew he would be unable to use his crystal during the Chunin Exams least he want to reveal his special ability which would spike up his bounty only further. Apparently, already six people are killed for trying to enter Konohagakure without permission to get to Naruto. One apparently was able to escape as well as tearing the heart out of an ANBU, and another tearing a body up into no comparison.

"Uggh...", Naruto groaned, finally feeling his headache fade.

His entire body, however, was still sore.

"I still can't believe the council let a bounty be made on me. I am a Jinchuriki.", Naruto said outloud seeing as he was alone,and didn't really feel like actually thinking at the moment.

'**_I can. There is a bounty on your mother's head but people don't go after her anymore since she's not only retired but she isn't a Jinchuriki anymore. The Leaf Council let the bounty take place, they really don't care about losing a Jinchuriki. The civilians see no harm in losing a Jinchuriki, and the ninja see no harm in losing a potential threat. Konohagakure holds its place as the strongest village not only thanks to its large army but because of me being sealed into someone of the village._**', Kyuubi stated.

'**I agree with Kyuubi. Humans do stupid things without even seeing what they're doing isn't exactly the smartest thing to do. No one will dare to get you, not yet at least. Bounty Hunters are going to wait until you're older when you're worth even more, and the villages won't dare to go after you seeing as you are a very important person in this village. Son of the Fourth Hokage, and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. You don't even need any guards seeing as people wouldn't dare harm you.**', Jubi said.

"Of course.", Naruto laughed.

'**Why don't you and dress in one of your kimonos and go** **shopping?**', Jubi offered.

"I would like that.", Naruto grinned, sitting up even though he was ready just to jump into a warm bath then sleep off the ache. What other chance will he get to wear his one of his kimonos? Never because Jubi won't let him.

**~o~0~o~**

Naruto smiled into the mirror. He wore a dark red kimono lined in black, with white and black flowers along the hem. He twirled with a smile, watching as the fabric moved smoothly across the ground. Unknown to him, his mother had entered his room just seconds ago and was watching him with a smile. He twirled again only to freeze at the sight of his mother.

"Hello Naruto. Your father wanted me to see how you're doing, seeing as it's two weeks until the exams.", Kushina said with a soft smile.

"I'm doing wonderful.", Naruto sighed.

"Brother!", shouted Saya as she came running in to jump into Naruto's arms.

Securing her quickly, Naruto held her while shaking his head as she snuggling into him.

"You're ten years old.", Naruto said.

"So?", Saya grinned, "You're strong so you can pick me up!"

"How can you lift her up?", Kushina asked, a bit shocked. She had trouble holding Saya recently, seeing as she was getting older but Saya refused to stop being carried so her parents were forced to try to pick her up.

"I've been training with my strength, so she's light.", Naruto stated, running his fingers through the red hair that was laid across his chest.

'**How cute. You would be a wonderful parent.**', Jubi cooed.

'_**He would**_** be.**', Kyuubi agreed.

Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes while his cheeks earned a dusted blush.

Kushina smiled, as if thinking the same thing, before speaking, "Shouldn't you be out with Kakashi and your team?", she asked

"Shadow Clones.", Naruto returned.

"Ah.", Kushina nodded, "Where are you going?", she asked.

"Was going to go shopping. Saya, would you like to come? I could get you a kimono or two.", Naruto smiled.

"Yeah!", Saya cried out, grinning.

"Wonderful. Hold on.", Naruto leaned her on one arm so he could grab his money pouch and tie it to his waist. After that, he steadied her in his arms once again.

"On we go, then.", he said, walking past his mother.

Kushina frowned a bit before shaking her head, and leaving the room.

**~o~0~o~**

"I like this one!", Saya said, pointing at a set of bright orange jumpsuits.

Naruto raised a brow but didn't say a thing, "Then get three sets. How about we get you a kimono or a dress?", Naruto said.

"I don't like dressed and kimonos.", Saya muttered.

Naruto paused before smiling, "Nothing wrong with that. If I did, I would be a bit of a hypocrite. After all, I don't like things like that for myself and I prefer kimonos over anything else. I can't wear them much anymore due to be being a ninja.", he sighed a bit at the end of his sentence.

"It's okay! You're still you.", Saya smiled.

Naruto laughed, "Of course. Come on then, how about I get you a few more things?", she smiled.

Saya nodded happily, dragging Naruto around the shop.

* * *

The next week continued to pass by, and Naruto was preparing for it day by day. He started making more and more clones to practice and train, while he himself meditated with Kyuubi's and/or Jubi's chakra. Jubi had told him the more he did this the more her chakra is becoming is which is a good thing. Naruto had until he was sixteen to learn with Jubi, and the sooner he took her chakra in the sooner he could learn even stronger techniques and take in more bloodlines.

His progress with his Shōton - Crystal Release - was going by quicker and quicker. He had gotten down the 'Chakra Crystal' technique nearly perfectly, but he hadn't yet mastered it. He found himself loving his Shōton more than anything really. He had nearly mastered it down to a scratch thanks to his clones helping him, and he was very happy with it. The crystal could range it colors from dark blue to black to red but it was usually dark blue. When he borrowed Kyuubi's or Jubi's chakra from them it came out as the last two. It was easy to say he was proud of his crystal and how he could use it. How he would explain it is beyond him. He either can't use it at the Chunin Exams and use the range of C-Rank techniques he had learned from Jubi rather than his crystal or just use his crystal and deal with the problems later. He was choosing the former seeing as he didn't want to deal with anything at the moment.**  
**

There was a week left before the Chunin Exams and he started to train even more on his C-Rank techniques by creating more clones for learning jutsu to the point that the clones for that came down to around five hundred and it left the other five hundred clones were left to train with his Shōton. He also made more to train with Taijutsu a bit more along with simple chakra control to keep it up to speed. After all that, Naruto knew the next week would pass by quickly with the hour of pain that came with the end of every training session. He honestly couldn't wait for the Chunin Exams.

Thus, it was the day before the Chunin Exams and he couldn't wait.

"Naruto, what are you doing?", Kushina frowned, watching as Naruto ran a sharp kunai across a sandpaper-like surface

"Dulling the sides but sharpening the point.", Naruto returned.

"...why?", Kushina gave in, eyeing it.

"The dull sides will then be cut into a bit to be filled with poison along with maybe a seal on it that will release more poison onto the one it hits.", Naruto hummed.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be doing that for the Chunin Exams.", Kushina frowned.

"I'm only making one just in case if I come across someone or something too strong. From what I heard, the Chunin Exams sometimes put the contestant into areas with dangerous wildlife.", Naruto shrugged.

"I guess...don't use it on a human, got it?", Kushina frowned, "If you kill someone-"

"It'll cause an uproar because I'm the Hokage's son.", Naruto cut her off, picking up the metal sandpaper-thing and started to run it across the dull sides of the kunai to cut into it.

"I'll leave you to it, then.", Kushina said, leaving the backyard.

'**Tch. You can use it on a human if you want - you're making sets of them.**', Jubi snorted.

'_**A total of one hundred all sealed into a** **scroll.**_', Kyuubi laughed.

'_What is the poison made of again?_', Naruto asked.

'**Venom gathered from all the snakes we've found aided with a few poisonous herbs for a mix of one dangerous concoction. Depending on the person or animal, it will kill someone painfully and slowly or quickly and painfully. I made the poison before and I rather liked the effects. There is no antidote since you have Kyuubi and I.**', Jubi cackled.

'_Sounding like a madman - or madwoman._', Naruto chuckled.

They had decided on using the poison Jubi had created long ago for the Chunin Exams after Kyuubi told them that for one of Kushina's Chunin Exams, she had to go through the desert and deal with large scorpions of both the actual kind and the puppet kind. They had decided on using poison so that they could have a chance against dangerous animals. Since he knew the Chunin Exams are in Konohagakure, there weren't going to be any puppets around for him to fight so he would be fine. He had to go through the forest for snakes and certain herbs just to make the poison. It took him a bit but in the end he finished it.

Naruto hummed as he continued to cut into the kunai.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day ready for the Chunin Exams.

He quickly took a shower and got dressed, before packing the scroll containing the poisoned kunai along with the rest of his normal kunai and shurikun. He packed a scroll of soldier pills, and used a preserving seal to pack food into another scroll and using the rest of the space in the scroll to pack in supplies. Instead of tying his hiate normally loose around his neck, he tied it around his forehead. To him, it was a way of showing pride. After all of that he went downstairs and had breakfast, said goodbye to his parents who were just coming downstairs with his little sister before leaving in a quick motion.

The reason why he up and got ready so early so that he could take a nice walk around Konoha to calm himself down a bit before the exams. He needed to be relaxed and focused after all. It didn't help though to hear Kyuubi's snoring in the backround, along Jubi's. They were still sleeping and he could hear them _snoring_. It annoyed him to no end.

Eventually he came around Sasuke then eventually Sakura and they made their way to the academy for the exams. It was where the first part was going to take place.

"What is our game plan?", Sakura asked.

Sasuke raised a brow before Naruto answered, "We need to work together to make sure we can make it through the first two parts of the exams. From what I heard the final part is fights so you could even be put up against your own teammate. The first part is a written exam where we just need to make sure to pass which will be easy seeing as all three of have good academic levels. The second round is a survival round meaning we'll most likely be put into a forest with dangerous wildlife. Prepare for that much and try to preserve as much chakra and energy as possible. Once you finish the written exam, take a nap even. We'll go over the second round once we reach that part.", he explained.

"I agree with Naruto.", Sasuke stated, "We are going to have to work together no matter how much we despise it."

"See? We can see equal grounds. How good are you with your Sharingan?", Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Like a natural.", Sasuke returned, a dry sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Naruto merely smiled, "Sakura, you have been training between missions correct?", he asked.

"Y-Yes.", Sakura nodded, "I don't want to let you guys down."

"Good. Because we need you to pass, so we can pass.", Naruto stated, "Even if I don't like you much, at least I can admit you're determined."

"Thank you?", Sakura blinked.

"Tch. I prefer you two over anyone else in the academy at least.", Sasuke stated, "Everyone else are weak, at least you Sakura can attempt to keep up with Naruto and I."

"I'm ahead both of you, get over it.", Naruto snorted.

Sasuke glared, "Please, I've trained longer than you have."

"I know more techniques.", Naruto shot back.

"I have a Sharingan.", Sasuke snapped.

"I'm fucking awesome, anymore questions?", Naruto returned.

"You two!", Sakura huffed.

The two boys continued to glare at each other before they finally reached the academy doors.

"Once we enter this spot, we fucking love each other.", Naruto stated.

"Whatever.", Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded, "Understood."

"Wonderful. Lets start this shit.", Naruto smirked, pushing open the doors.

* * *

**~ Authors Note ~**

**I know this chapter is only 3.1k words long but it's basically the end of one arc to another. The next arc is of course the Chunin Exams where chapters will reach at least 4,000 words.**

**Normal chapters will contain at least 4,000 words while chapters that are kinda like fillers that fully end one arc and introduce the next. Sorry it took me so long, but I've been more inspired with Harry Potter and Hetalia at the moment but this chapter has gotten me in the zone for Naruto! After editing and updating this I shall start on the next :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**... ...**

**Summary: **The Jubi still existed with great power, though sealed into the Moon, and she wished to leave behind as legacy as her soul started to fade away. Using her power, she sealed all of it into the newborn Jinchuriki Naruto. Her power, all the bloodlines in the world along with their secrets, and a piece of her soul that would guide him into using it all before it too faded.

**Warnings: **Powerful!Feminine-ish!Naruto. (Eventual)MadaNaru

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,**_  
_**If you want to be a moron and complain about them,**_  
_**Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_  
_**I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;**_  
_**Log in into your account and don't be a coward,**_  
_**Let me see you try to do better.**_  
_**However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Six**

Naruto and his team walked across the academy hall, seeing many other genin littering it on their way up the stairs to the third floor. The team continued up the stairs, and reached the second floor. That was when he noticed a huge group of genin stood outside a door where two kids stood sneering at them. Naruto saw the room say 3-7 but it wasn't even the third floor. He frowned, glancing at Sasuke and Sakura. He caught Sasuke's eye and raised a brow, he nodded. They both noticed it, but did Sakura? He turned to glance at her to see her walking towards the door with no confusion. Couldn't blame her though. the Genjutsu was strong it would take someone with strong chakra sensing techniques or a strong, stubborn will to realize there was one at all. Sasuke had his Uchiha blood in him giving him the sight of seeing the illusion, and Naruto saw it because he knew he had only went up one floor.

"Should we tell them?", Naruto asked Sasuke, glancing once more at him.

"Might as well. You or me?", Sasuke returned.

"I want too. I get to insult them.", Naruto smirked earning a roll of Sasuke's eyes.

"Whatever.", Sasuke returned.

"Fools! You do realize this is a Genjutsu, right? I mean seriously - are you guys that weak willed and stupid? We only went up one stairway!", Naruto called, sneering.

Silence.

"EH?!", the whole crowd gaped before quickly moving to go up another stairway as they each realized there was a low-ranked but strong Genjutsu.

"Fucking morons!", Naruto called.

"What is with you and your mouth?", Sakura asked.

"I have one and I like to use it, especially at the moment.", Naruto said.

"Of course.", she sighed.

Sasuke didn't say anything as the three continued up one more stairway and found their way to room seven. The moment they entered the room they were greeted with a rather packed room. They moved to the back where they saw other kids from their old academy class believing it would be better to be around them rather than the rest of the genin in the room, especially those from another village. Naruto chose his place against the wall, while Sakura went to talk - argue - with Ino and Sasuke stood there silent.

"Naruto, is it true you killed the Demon of the Mist?", Kiba Inuzuka came up to him, eyeing him.

"Maybe.", Naruto sighed.

"That's right! He got into the bingo book and was banned from C-Rank missions because of it.", Ino nodded.

Sakura shuddered remembering the sight. It was bloody and gore-filled like something you would find only in a horror film. It disgusted her and sent shivers up her spine, but yet she knew that it wasn't Naruto actually doing it. It was the Kyuubi who had messed with his mind. Pity mixed in with her horror but she quickly pushed it away. Naruto wouldn't want pity he would want action.

"For a C-Rank mission that seems overboard.", Shikamaru commented.

"It was.", Sasuke muttered.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we can continue forward, yes?", Naruto smiled a perfect fake smile that managed to come off a bit insane.

"Right...", Kiba took a step back.

'**Such competition.**', Jubi said, giving out a yawn after. Naruto could still hear Kyuubi's muffled snoring behind her voice.

'_True. I guess word spread._', Naruto said, changing the subject.

'**No doubt. You are the Hokage's son and village proclaimed next Hokage.**', Jubi returned, '**To the village, you're amazing. To the rest of the world and many more, you are dangerous and a threat.**', she sneered.

'_That I agree with no doubt._', Naruto inwardly snorted, eyeing the silently talking mass of genin. Each team represents a part of that village and what it's all about. The Sound Nin are silent but wary, the Sand Nin are all cautious but talking quietly, the Leaf Nin are talking but quietly cautious, and the list could go on to explain all of the different types of ninja in the room. Each of them influenced by their village one way or another. Naruto himself has the pride that all Leaf Nin seem to carry with them for being known as the strongest village, to be part of that 'strongest' is to be proud. Naruto's proud not because of Konohagakure, but because he knows he has power and he knows he's intelligent. Other genin show pieces of their village easily but also a piece of themselves rooted deep inside of them that was affected by their home.

'_Can't wait until the fighting rounds._', Naruto smirked.

'**That I can agree with.**', Jubi laughed.

"Hello.", a grey-haired Leaf genin said, walking up to them.

"Hello.", Naruto returned, standing back up straight to eye the male standing across from him.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, nice to meet you Naruto Namikaze. I've heard great things about you.", he said, holding out his hand.

Naruto simple stared at him, "Wonderful. What do you want?", he asked.

"Naruto!", Sakura gaped.

"Shush, I'm talking.", Naruto said to her without even looking at her.

"I thought I would do something for the rookies.", Kabuto stated, "I have information cards, you see, and they can tell you information about anyone you want and even yourself."

"Really? How about Naruto?", Kiba grinned, stepping forward.

Kabuto pulled out a large deck of cards, shuffling through them before pulling one out.

"Birth Name, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. 59 D-Rank missions, 1 C-Rank mission, and 0 B-Rank and A-Rank missions. Teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Already in bingo book for a S-Rank missing-nin, a unknown B-Rank ninja, and a group of C-Rank ninja all in one day. Ranked B for said actions. Bounty is 500,000 ryo.", Kabuto recited.

Naruto glared. He already didn't trust the guy, the fact that he has information on ninja and he had revealed those things to the people around him made him want to not only kill him but make it painful.

"You got to be kidding me! He's only a genin!", Kiba gaped, while the rest of the rookies gaped at Naruto other than Sakura and Sasuke.

"You should already be a Chunin.", Ino muttered.

"We have no chance against him.", Choji muttered.

"It was nothing. Besides, it sounds overrated when he says it.", Naruto stated.

Sasuke sighed, "You do realize all of the genin in the room already knows everything you did if they read the bingo book."

"So? Don't need to point it out to everyone else.", Naruto scowled.

"What a drag.", Shikamaru sighed.

"Everything's a drag.", Naruto groaned.

"How about I check more cards?", Kabuto offered.

"What about that guy over there?", Sasuke pointed to a brooding Sand Nin.

Naruto raised a brow before he felt it - '_He's a Jinchuriki._'

'**No doubt about it. I can feel the chakra from here.**', Jubi stated.

'_**Ichibi, no doubt. Dumb bastard he is.**_', Kyuubi grunted, before giving another yawn, '_**Going back to bed** **now.**_'

'_He's so lazy._', Naruto sighed._  
_

'**Easily agreed.**', Jubi snorted.

"A challenge.", Kabuto grinned, flipping through his cards for almost two minutes before pulling one out, "Birth name unknown but has chosen the name Gaara No Sabaku. Has completed 0 D-Rank missions, and a unknown but large amount of B-Rank and A-Rank missions with possible completed S-Rank missions. One note after every mission is that he comes back without a scratch. Teammates are his siblings Temari and Kankuro."

"Interesting.", he blinked, "Usually I have the number of missions, and a lot more information."

Naruto hummed, "Interesting."

Suddenly a voice boomed, "Hello _children!_"

Naruto glanced over to see, to his shock, Ibiki Morono. He knows him because he had often visited his father in hid childhood and he managed to get him to play with him now and then. He had often let him win games of hide and seek, but had been rather kind to him. Surprising seeing as he is a professional at torture and interrogation._  
_

"My name is Ibiki Morono, and I will be your instructor for the first part of the Chunin Exams - the written exam.", Ibiki stated, folding his arms as he surveyed the room with a emotionless face.

**~o~0~o~**

After all of the genin got a number from a pad so that they could be appointed their seat, Ibiki passed out the tests and started to explain the rules. Naruto took a mental note that he sat next to Hinata Hyugga and many other nin he didn't know. After said explanation of rules Naruto picked them up easily; Each team started with ten points, every time you're caught cheating you loose two points and once you're team is caught five times the entire team fails. Even if only one member got caught five times, the entire team would fail. If your team looses all points then the team fails. Point being the team is connected and if one fails the entire group does. After the explanation of the rules, Ibiki told them they had an hour to finish the test. Thus, it began.

The moment Naruto flipped over the test he was met with confusion. While he could answer them, that was because he studied a lot...but most genin in this room would be unable to answer.

'**A normal genin would be unable to answer these questions. Maybe the answers are in the rules? He said not to be caught cheating - maybe that's the purpose of the exam. You don't have to do so seeing as you can answer them, especially with my help.**', Jubi hummed.

'_Quick deducing skills._', Naruto commented.

'**Of course. Get to work and we can take a nap.**', Jubi ordered.

Naruto rolled his eyes and started to answer the questions.

** ~o~0~o~**

"Sasori, un! What are you doing, un?", a blonde haired man asked. He was with another, both wearing black cloaks decorated in white-lined red clouds. The other was hidden by a bandanna and a straw hat, hunch backed and completely hidden by the cloak.

The other, named Sasori, sighed and responded, "I'm waiting."

"For what, un?", the blonde asked.

"We have to wait for Naruto Namikaze to come into the forest, then have to get him alone before we can do anything. We have to wait, so I've decided to relax here.", Sasori stated, "Deidara, do me a favor and be quiet."

The blonde, now identified as Deidara, glared before saying, "I'm fine, un! I'm just bored, un."

"Of course. Take a nap or something. We have two hours until the genin make it over here for the second part of the exams.", Sasori sighed.

"Okay, un.", Deidara sighed, sitting on a large tree branch and leaning against the trunk before closing his eyes. Within seconds, he was softly snoring.

"Brat.", Sasori sighed.

**~o~0~o~**

Thirty minutes passed, and Naruto had woken up from his nap. He had finished his test in ten minutes and ended up flipping his test over and going to sleep. Waking up, he noticed a lot of things - one was that there were mirrors on the ceiling but he couldn't tell who was controlling them, and the other was that while he had gone asleep seeing panicked faces and woke up to relaxed and gleeful faces. What had he missed? Maybe they discovered the meaning behind the test. That was most likely rather than them suddenly getting smarter.

'**There's still a half an hour left until we move onto the next part. Maybe we can talk about our game plan?**', Jubi hummed.**  
**

'_**Our game plan is kill everything in our way and not killed ourselves.**_', Kyuubi cut in.

'_Kyuubi's right but we cannot kill anyone, at least not with any witnesses. Wherever the next part of the exam is in, we can make it look like animals killed them._', Naruto stated.

'**You have a point there, and if that doesn't work we could always burn them.**', Jubi stated.

'_**I like your thinking.**_', Kyuubi said.

'_Why don't the two of you take a nap or something? I'll wake you up when I need you._', Naruto offered.

'**It wouldn't hurt...I guess I'll take a nap, but the moment you need anything wake us.**', Jubi hummed, before fading off.

'_**Agreed. I want sleep more before we're stressed out of our minds.**_', Kyuubi said, he himself fading off.

In the next ten minutes, muffled snore came to him. He gave a sigh and decided to ignore it. He wanted the two of them asleep so he could get through as much as he could by himself, and the sooner they're asleep the better. He just hoped that they stay asleep at least through the second part.

For the next thirty minutes Naruto ended up doodling on the back of his test paper. He drew a sketch of a forest, with a river pushing through it. Eventually it turned into a flood and then managed to turn into a fire burning the entire fores down to a sun staring down at a his original picking of the forest. In the end, the tip of his pencil was nearly gone along with the eraser. Eventually Ibiki scratched the chalk down the end of the board causing the entire room to flinch at the noise.

"Your testing time is officially over. Before the second exam there is the tenth question which it comes with two rules.", Ibiki stated, "Rule one is if you got the answer wrong you and your team automatically fail without your exams being graded."

Mutters of disagreement exploded while Naruto stayed silent and stared at Ibiki with a frown.

"Rule two is if you fail this question you are here on out banned from ever entering the Chunin Exams ever again.", Ibiki.

"No way! There are people here who have been in other Chunin Exams!"

"Yeah! That makes no sense!"

"Silence!", Ibiki snapped, "The reason why that is, is because you have the luck of me being your instructor. Because of rule two, we give you the option to leave and try again next year. Raise your hand and your team is disqualified and can go again, otherwise you can be banned from the Chunin Exams."

More mutters.

Naruto raised a brow, automatically deciding to stay put.

Multiple hands rose up and at least six teams left the room.

"Twenty-one teams are left. Wonderful.", Ibiki sneered.

Silence.

"You've all passed!", Ibiki smirked.

"EH?", the entire room roared, many throwing any insults at him. Again, Naruto stayed silent.

"The tenth question was to test your bravery and willingness to stand by your teammates. You all have passed the written exam.", Ibiki stated.

"The next part of the exams will be held by A-", he started when suddenly a girl jumped through the landed with a smirk.

"Well, well! A lot of teams, eh? Loosing your touch, Ibiki?", Anko laughed.

"They were better than before.", Ibiki shrugged.

"Tch. Hey Naruto-_chan_, what happened to your kimono?", Anko smirked the moment she saw him sitting.

"Fuck you.", Naruto flipped her off.

She also was one of the many that he made play with him. She would take him out for dango often and teach him how to through kunai and shurikun just right. She often beat him in races, and in hide and seek, saying that she wouldn't go easy on the 'feminine brat' who needed to stop wearing kimonos if he wanted to be a ninja. It caused Naruto to often glare at her whenever she said and try multiple times to hit her with a weapon, getting to his goal many but few times. To this day, she teased him about his kimonos.

"Haha! If you're anything like you were when you a little brat, you'll lose this round easily!", Anko laughed.

"Shut up, will you?", Naruto shot back.

"Anko, stop provoking children - especially the Hokage's son.", Ibiki stated.

"Fine! Listen here maggots, we are going to training grounds forty-fourth.", Anko stated, walking over to the door, "So all of you brats will now follow me."

**~o~0~o~**

After making their way over to training grounds forty-fourth, Anko started to explain the rules and the next part of the exam. The entire time Naruto was glaring at her but still listening.

"This is training grounds forty-fourth, better known as the Forest of Death due to it's large and dangerous wildlife. Each team will be given heaven or earth scroll, but you are not allowed to open it or you are disqualified.", Anko said, holding up two different scrolls each being labeled with either 'Heaven' or 'Earth' before she continued, "You have five days to get a Heaven and Earth scroll, and you will only be given one of the two. To get another scroll you have to defeat another team and constantly keep on going to get the opposite scroll. At the end of the fifth day you have be in the tower at the middle of the forest. You can continue to defeat teams even after you both scrolls so that you can eliminate more teams from the rounds, in fact it's welcomed. There are 21 teams left so there will be a uneven amount of scrolls, lucky you! It means less than half of you will continue on. Happy day, happy day!", she cackled.

"Each team will be told to go to entrance around the gates of the forest, where a scroll is tied up to a fence hidden in a bag for you. Take the scroll but not the bag, understood? Great! Any questions?", Anko grinned.

"How long until we enter the forest?", a female Sand Nin asked, raising her hand.

"You will have to wait an hour before slowly each of you are given an entrance so you can head out, which will take another hour. After everyone is at their entrances, you will be enter but until then it will be closed.", Anko stated.

"What do we do for food and water?", Sakura raised her hand, frowning.

"There is edible food and drinkable water in the forest, you'll be fine.", Anko returned with a snort.

Seeing no one raised their hands, she nodded and pulled out a clipboard and started out calling team names for different villages to line up to her one at a time. The first team was given a slip of paper and they vanished.

"What is our plan?", Sakura asked Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "Not be killed. Get the other scroll as quickly as possible and make our way to the tower as soon as possible.", she stated.

"Once we get into the forest we decide on a password.", Sasuke stated.

"Easily agreed.", Naruto nodded.

Sakura paused before nodding.

**~o~0~o~**

"I'm so bored, un.", Deidara pouted.

"Deidara, he's entering the forest soon. Be patient, will you?", Sasori sighed.

"Whatever, un.", Deidara scowled.

"On a better note, do you see anything?", Sasori asked.

"No, un.", Deidara stated, "I've already gotten this whole forest down, un."

"Good. Just in case we need it. Even thought it probably won't happen, we could run into Orochimaru.", Sasori said.

"If we worked together we could take him out, un.", Deidara stated, pouting a bit.

"No doubt about it. I believe you on your own could take him out, especially if what my spy tells me is true. He's in need of a body, so he's currently in his weakest.", Sasori said.

"For once I miss the chaos of the base, un.", Deidara commented after a few minutes.

"...I can't help but agree at this moment. While silence is nice, it gets tiring after a point. Especially after being with you for over an hour all alone.", Sasori said.

"Fuck you, un.", Deidara glared.

Snorting laughter was his only response. His glare on intensified.

**~o~0~o~**

Eventually, Team Seven found themselves getting their scroll from the bag of their entrance. They decided that Naruto would hold the scroll, and he had sealed it inside of a empty scroll he had brought with along with the rest of his scrolls containing everything he believed he need (Food, weapons, his poisoned kunai, kitchen supplies, medical supplies, a few empty scrolls just in case, and few extra vials of his point along with the metallic sandpaper he uses to cut into the kunai).

Luckily or unluckily they were one of the first names called out so they would have quite a bit until they could enter.

"By the way, I packed food, water, and kitchen supplies so we don't have to worry about food.", Naruto commented.

"Really? That's good.", Sakura let out a break, obviously tense about hunting animals and trying to find edible things and drinkable water.

"Do you have medical supplies as well?", Sasuke asked.

"Of course.", Naruto nodded, "I got everything handled so we don't need to worry.", he promised.

Eventually the gates of their entrance clicked and slid open, revealing a thick forest.

Naruto checked out the muffled snores, hearing them just as loud as possible he nodded, before moving into the forest with his teammates right behind him. Thus, the second portion of the exam began. And Naruto couldn't wait.

* * *

Many miles away from the Forest of Death but still close to Konohagakure, stood a man on a branch looking over Konohagakure. He wore a black robe decorated in white-lined red clouds, with spinning Sharingan eyes that peered over the lively village before him with hate and disdain but his face was emotionless. He had pale skin and looked in his late twenties, with long spikey black hair that went to his waist. It was obvious to say he was an Uchiha even though only two other Uchiha were left alive and they both looked nothing like him.

"Konohagakure hasn't changed at all.", the man hummed, "I already know Jubi disdains it seeing as she sees it all by being sealed into him of all people."

He was alone, it was obvious it anyone came upon him they would think him as insane for talking to himself but it was also obvious that he didn't care.

"Now, lets just see how you react to my men.", the man smirked, pulling out a kunai and lodging it into the trunk of the tree he was standing on (The branch) before suddenly vanishing into a vortex that seemed to come from his left eye.

* * *

**~ Authors Note ~**

**Madara Uchiha watches you when you sleep,  
Madara Uchiha knows when you've been good or bad,  
So be good for goodness's sake~**

**I'm sorry, I just had to do that XD**

**The written exam as passed, and thus the next part of the Chunin Exams shall begin! What will Naruto do when Orochimaru attacks? How will he react to Deidara and Sasori? Why is Madara so close to the village? Will Jubi and Kyuubi wake up? Find out next time, in...**

**IN THE END!**

**Okay, I'm sorry for real I just had to do that as well. I feel hyper and very happy. I'm sorry...**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! It brightens my day, boosts my ego, and inspires me my lovelies! Also, if you find a mistake or have any grammar tips TELL MEEE!**

**That is all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**... ...**

**Summary: **The Jubi still existed with great power, though sealed into the Moon, and she wished to leave behind as legacy as her soul started to fade away. Using her power, she sealed all of it into the newborn Jinchuriki Naruto. Her power, all the bloodlines in the world along with their secrets, and a piece of her soul that would guide him into using it all before it too faded.

**Warnings: **Powerful!Feminine-ish!Naruto. (Eventual)MadaNaru

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,**_  
_**If you want to be a moron and complain about them,**_  
_**Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_  
_**I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;**_  
_**Log in into your account and don't be a coward,**_  
_**Let me see you try to do better.**_  
_**However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Seven**

Team Seven made their way into the forest, jumping from branches and off trees, for the next hour until they came across a nice clearing. Naruto stated this would be a good place to make camp for the following four days, and his team agreed. Naruto extended his radius out while Sakura was setting up traps, and Sasuke was keeping watch. Naruto was checking through his scrolls and placing two scrolls by the prepared fire food that was gathered so that they wouldn't have to later. The two scrolls held kitchen supplies and food - he had packed two sets of them so that he could put one in a camp and carry one with him - so that if the two got hungry they had that if he wasn't around, seeing as he was going to head out and search for a team.

"I'm heading out.", Naruto stated.

"Remember the password?", Sasuke asked.

"Of course!", he smirked.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't we stick together?", Sakura frowned.

Naruto rolled his eyes, tossing their scroll - Earth - to Sasuke who caught it.

"I'm going to look for any teams that have the scroll we need. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have my clones along with tons of weapons.", Naruto promised.

"Still...", Sakura frowned.

"If he can handle Zabuza, he can handle any team here.", Sasuke stated.

"But that was when he was out of control!", Sakura insisted.

"I've learned to control it. The only way for it to get a hold of me now is if I get pissed off and I let it take me over, otherwise I'm fine.", Naruto promised, jumping high up into the trees, ignoring Sakura's muffled answer as he got higher and higher. Eventually he was out of the range of booby traps Sakura had set up which had stopped five feet from the tops of the trees. He reminded himself to commend her on it later, before jumping over and landed out of the range of traps.

**~o~0~o~**

Naruto walked through the forest for an hour before he came across a team. He didn't bother looking at their hiate, but rather he saw three Earth scrolls and one Heaven scroll by their fire. Naruto brought his hands together and quickly went through a system of handseals, "**Crystal Release: Binding Prison.**", he whispered, moving his hands to circle the three talking teammates.

Crystal suddenly formed and tightened around each of them, forming a tight grip from their shoulders to their waist. Ha! It worked!

Naruto grinned and walked into the clearing, ignoring their screaming before Naruto picked up the Heaven scroll and gave them a wink. They screamed in outrage as Naruto vanished back into the trees. Once he was many feet away, he snapped causing the binds to break. After so, he moved off quickly away. Seeing as he got a Heaven scroll, he went to head back to camp.

"Hey, un!", shouted a voice.

Naruto frowned, turning around to see a hunch backed figure and blonde man standing behind him. They both wore black cloaks, designed with white-lined red clouds. Not only that - the blonde male's hiate had a scratch through it.

"Who are you?", Naruto growled.

"My name is Sasori, and this is Deidara.", the hunch back figure proclaimed, "We mean you no harm."

"Like I believe that.", Naruto snorted.

"We are from a organization called Akatsuki. Our leader told us to find you. He didn't tell us why, only that you are important for our mission. Our mission to get all of the Bijuu. He said that should tell you what we are.", Sasori stated.

Naruto frowned, before giving a sigh and sending a wave through his mental state to wake up Jubi.

'**What is it-Why are the Akatsuki in front of you?**', Jubi voice hissed.

'_I was wondering that too__. Should I trust them?_', Naruto asked

'**Yes. They won't harm you. They wouldn't dare.**', Jubi said.

"What do you want?", Naruto asked.

"Our leader wanted us to give you this, un.", Deidara said, throwing over a scroll which Naruto caught.

Naruto frowned a bit before opening it to read;

_Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki,_

_We are the Akatsuki. We are a group that wants to get all of the Bijuu and return their power to Jubi for in return she will help us for our mission to create an era of peace. The villages have been corrupted by their council and the best thing to do is to destroy them, and we Jubi's help with that. Let it be from the inside out there will be a war and Jubi's help would be needed. I know you are her Jinchuriki, that is why I've contacted you._

_I request that you betray Konohagakure within the next six months and come to our base. You are highly important to our mission and cause, as well as Jubi. To explain to simply - we need you and Jubi's help. We will give you all the information you wish after you promise meet up with me a week after the second part of the Chunin Exams. I will find you, just make sure to be alone._

_Leader of the Akatsuki_

Naruto raised a brow, checking in with Jubi.

'**He's the real deal. I'll tell you more on it later, though.**', Jubi said.

"Tell him I agree to meet him.", Naruto stated, closing the scroll and throwing it back at them.

"Of course.", Sasori said, Deidara catching the scroll next to him.

"That's all, un! Can we go eat now, un?", Deidara turned to Sasori.

"Whatever brat. Lets go.", Sasori sighed.

The two vanished into the trees and Naruto didn't bother waited before he made his way back to his team.

**~o~0~o~**

Naruto came up to the camp, only to find it empty. He frowned, looking around. The booby traps were all gone, and his teammates had vanished. He sighed before spreading his radius out as far as he could. He found strong traces of chakra all over the campsite, before suddenly it seemed to trail off and vanish.

'**I would tell you not to follow it, but I know you're going to anyway.**', Jubi sighed.

'_Damn straight I am._', Naruto returned, taking out his scroll containing the poisoned kunai. He unsealed them all, and put them into a pouch while sealing most of the normal kunai into the scroll that had been just used for poisoned kunai but had been emptied - you get the point.

He moved out, keeping his radius up, tracing the chakra trail. Minutes passed as it grew weaker before he heard the sound of cackling. Naruto came to another clearing to see a male holding Sasuke up by the front of his shirt. Sakura lay many feet away, knocked out with blood dying in her pink hair.

'**Orochimaru, I'm guessing. It's easy to tell just by how he looks and how he's acting. He always had a obsession with the Sharingan so it doesn't surprise me he's messing with Sasuke.**', Jubi said.

'_You know everything, don't you?_', Naruto sighed.

'**I don't know _everything_.**', Jubi returned.

Naruto sighed and didn't bother responding to that. He pulled out nine poisoned kunai before lacing ninja wire through them, tightening it around the hole in their handle. After doing so, he channeled chakra to his feet and jumped up onto the tree - running up the side.

"Oh? Their other teammate is back?", the man, Orochimaru, cackled. He dropped Sasuke for the moment, turning to watch Naruto in interest as suddenly he jumped off the tree.

"Oh, what is he doin-", he started, just before Naruto swung out the poisoned kunai tightened in the ninja wire. He was twisting it into the air before letting it fly loose towards Naruto.

Orochimaru sneered and made his way to dodge to the left.

"Fool.", Naruto snorted.

Orochimaru gasped in pain as only one of the kunai lodged into his shoulder. He winced before pulling them out, gripping the kunai before he dropped it in shock.

"Poison? How could I have fell for such a childish trick?", he hissed.

Naruto resisted the urge to comment at that.

'_He obviously holds himself in such a high regard he's blind to tricks of someone he underestimates, such as me._', Naruto thought.

'**He's a fool, truly. Most ninja's weakness is that their pride.**', Jubi hummed.

"You brat. You'll pay for this.", Orochimaru snarled, still holding his bleeding his shoulder.

"Oh dear god I can't help it; Next time you fucking fool, try not to underestimate anyone. I hardly even know who you are and I think you're overestimated, you dumbass.", Naruto groaned.

Orochimaru sneered, glancing down at Sasuke with a smirk, "Good luck Sasuke.", he cooed before dodging off into the trees.

Naruto glanced at his teammates who were both laying on the ground before sighing. Damn.

**~o~0~o~**

After setting up a new campsite and creating new traps, Naruto spread out his radius just for insurance. After so, he took a seat by a trunk, leaning against it.

'_Okay, so the information you've promised me?_', Naruto asked.

'**Madara Uchiha is the leader of the Akatsuki. I've told you before the reason why he's alive, and he's been trying to find a way to destroy Konohagakure since I gave him his Final Mangekyou Sharingan. All of the main villages are corrupt with their council, so he decided that destroying them all would be easier than eliminating the corruption as it will always exist. He wants to use my, soon to be yours, to destroy any forces that would come after the Akatsuki as he doesn't doubt a war as mentioned in the letter.**', Jubi explained.

'_Okay. What is up with Orochimaru?_', Naruto asked.

'**He created his own way of immortality. He devours the bodies of others that are compatible with him, gaining their power and body. He is immortal thanks to a technique but his body rots, so to keep in it shape he devours other bodies. Simple, no? He leaves curse marks on people that boosts their power but also taints their mind. I wouldn't doubt that there is a mark somewhere on Sasuke, most likely on his neck. He wants the Sharingan and if he gets Sasuke's body he'll get it.**', Jubi said.

'_Of course. Nothing can ever be simple._', Naruto groaned.

'**Of course not.**', Jubi smiled.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The next morning Naruto woke up. He immediately decided to bandage his teammates wounds and treat them seeing as he just left them yesterday.

He had found a mark on Sasuke's neck just as Jubi's neck, and was amazed by it. Despite his curiousity, he wrapped bandages completely around his lower neck and shoulder to hide the mark. It took him a few tries, but Jubi taught him how to heal the minor bruises and cuts on Sasuke's body. After him, Naruto moved over to Sakura where he bandaged her head that was obviously hit when she fell to the ground. Once again, it took him a few tries before he was able to heal any possible concussions.

While doing all of this, he mainly thought on how weird his life was. Some time during it Kyuubi was there, simply listening before he went and took a nap once again. After so, Naruto continued thinking about how his life was destined to be filled with drama and chaos. Lovely. He gave a sigh, sitting back.

He went over to the burning camp fire, and pulled off the eggs. He set up a plate, eating them quickly with a glass of water. He commended himself for packing food and kitchen supplies for everything so that he wouldn't have to leave the campsite in any way. Not only that, he has the Earth and Heaven scroll both safely hidden in one of his pouches.

**~o~0~o~**

Later that day, Naruto was carving into the tree a carving of a tree. You could easily tell he was bored.

'_When are those two going to wake up? This is only the second day, but still._', Naruto thought with a sigh.

He continued to carve into the tree for the next few hours before he eventually decided to take a nap.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Two more days passed until it was only a day left, and Naruto was ready just to drag them back to the tower. He needed to become a chunin! He refused to be locked up in Konohagakure for another year. Just as he finished making lunch, right before he was going to drag them off, when he heard a groaning.

"N-Naruto? Where are we?", Sakura's voice asked, shocked.

"I was able to find you with that guy. You had a concussion but I was able to heal it.", Naruto stated, "Lunch?", he offered.

"S-Sure.", Sakura nodded, standing up and limping over to him where he handed her a plate.

"I bet you're sore.", Naruto smirked, "Well, if you're waking up Sasuke should be up soon. We'll wait another hours until I just carry him.", he said.

"Last thing I remember is being knocked out of a tree, and that guy biting Sasuke-", Sakura started.

"It's fine. I checked everything over.", Naruto promised.

"Oh...okay.", Sakura nodded.

**~o~0~o~**

After packing up the camp, Sasuke woke up to leaning against a tree trunk.

"Wonderful, you're up! Can you walk?", Naruto asked.

"Where the hell were you?", Sasuke glared.

"Oh, shut up. I had gotten the scroll we needed while you two were getting yourselves killed. I was able to stop him though, had to poison him but I have no doubt he's alive.", Naruto explained.

Jubi had told him that Orochimaru was alive no doubt thanks to help of a Medic, seeing as he would no doubt have a very good one on his side to help him get new bodies and make sure he could devour them and have them be used as a good one. Naruto would have to wait much longer before he could kill Orochimaru without a doubt. He needed for strength, or for at least a better chance for him to be alone so he could use his crystal otherwise he would lose.

"Okay...what the hell happened?", Sasuke frowned, bringing a hand up to his neck.

"I came back to camp to see him choking you, and Sakura knocked out with a bloody head. There was a huge hole in the traps, that's how I knew you guys were attacked.", Naruto explained.

"I still don't get why he attacked us.", Sakura sighed.

"Who knows?", Naruto shrugged, helping Sasuke stand up.

"We need to head out now, or else we're going to be late. I made sure our camp was very close to the tower, so we only need to go less than a mile before we reach it. It'll take up an hour but we'll get there in time.", Naruto said.

"The scrolls?", Sasuke asked.

Naruto pulled the two out, showing him them.

"Good. Lets get going.", he nodded.

His two teammates stared at him before nodding. In a quick motion, the three rushed off to the tower.

* * *

"He will meet you.", stated a blue-haired female, nodding towards the black haired male.

"Of course, I guessed that much.", the man hummed, "Tell Pein to have Deidara and Sasori stick around Konohagakure until Naruto betrays them officially. I want to make sure he will be protected from any harm."

"Why are you going so far, if I may ask?", she asked.

"We need to protect the Jubi at any cost. We can't lose him, because if we do we'll lose the Jubi until she reforms. With a Jinchuriki, it's easier to get the Bijuu to her.", the man sighed.

"On another topic, what about Orochimaru?", he asked.

"He was poisoned by Naruto.", she stated.

"He was able to heal himself for now but apparently the poison affected him heavily, and there are still traces in his system. That's all Deidara was able to pick up.", she added.

"Good. He's strong. In a few years, he will be powerful.", the man smirked, "You can leave.", he added smoothly.

The woman didn't say a thing but bow before vanishing.

"Soon...my plans will go into action. Only three years until it all truly starts.", he hummed.

**~o~0~o~**

"What do you mean there is no available cure?", Orochimaru growled at the cloaked figure by him.

"I was able to get rid of most of the toxins with herbs and by getting you a body that will last for a bit, but it will slowly spread through your system until we can find the correct herb or get rid of it using a transfer of bodies repeatably in a short period of time. I say you have three and a half years with this body before you need to transfer again.", the figure said.

"Of course.", Orochimaru snarled, "Start finding bodies for me to devour before Sasuke's then in three years time."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru.", the figure bowed.

**~o~0~o~**

"Our little boy is growing up you know.", Kushina said, watching as team after team entering the tower.

"I know.", Minato returned.

"I hope he makes the right choices.", Kushina added.

"What are you implying?", Minato sighed.

"Depending on how well he does for the preliminaries, we should let him back out on C-Rank missions with his team as to not hold him back. He'll grow to resent us if we continue trying to control him.", Kushina sighed.

"No matter how much that to say you're right, you're right.", Minato sighed.

"Of course I am.", Kushina snorted, earning another snort from her husband.

"Shush you.", she glared.

"I wonder how they're going to do.", Minato said, watching just as his son and his team entered the room.

"I know my son is going to be great.", Kushina returned.

"His two teammates seem injured but he's perfectly find.", Minato frowned.

Kushina frowned as well, watching as Sakura limped while Sasuke had bandages wrapped up his neck, but Naruto looked completely unharmed and healthy. His eyes were scanning the room with a scan, especially when he noticed the couple his frown grew. He watched them for a few seconds before nodding to himself and walking a bit faster to find himself once again between his friends.

"Sometimes it seems he's talking to somebody.", Minato said.

"What if the seal is weak, and the Kyuubi is talking to him?", Kushina gasped.

"Nonsense.", Minato sighed, "If you worry so much, I'll check it over."

"Well, it's possible! I mean, you were supposed to die at the sealing...", Kushina hissed.

"Calm down. We'll talk about this later.", Minato promised.

Kushina breathed deeply, in and out - in and out, before nodding.

**~o~0~o~**

Naruto glanced over at his teammates as they entered the room they were instructed to definitely weren't the first as were six other teams present. He looked around, spotting his parents were off to the side talking. He frowned, staring at them as he stopped walking and simply stood there.

'**_Uggh...I slept too much._**', Kyuubi groaned.

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that, '_Why do you think they're here?_'

'**Maybe for a announcement?**', Jubi hummed, curious herself.

Naruto nodded in agreement before quickly catching up with his friends as they got into the group of genin.

He watched as his father came up in front of them, smiling.

"My name is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. We've been informed that there are seven teams left, too many for the final rounds. Thus we will be holding a preliminary fight. Names will be selected on a random order, so that in the end only half of you will continue on. I will be watching the exams so don't mind me, but my wife Kushina will be the instructor and host of the preliminaries and the final round though she is well beyond the ranking you are trying to achieve.", Minato smiled, "If you excuse me, she will explain the preliminaries."

He stepped back, allowing for Kushina to step forward, "My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I will be your instructor. The rules for this 'pre-round' to say are simple. Rule one - You are not allowed to try to kill someone, or else you will be disqualified and banned from any following Chunin Exams. This will be enforced for many reasons.", she said.

Whispers broke out.

"How much this rule is so harsh because the Hokage's son is present?"

"No doubt"

Naruto glared at the random voices but didn't say a thing.

Kushina continued, "Rule two - You cannot use any techniques above A-Rank, but you can use B-Rank techniques just to be clear.", she said, "This is because most here are unable to go beyond C-Rank just yet, let alone A-Rank. That and we wish to minimize the damage."

More whispered before she continued once again, "Rule three - You are not allowed to have teammates help you by distracting your opponet, and you are not allowed to do anything more than to cheer fighting genin on, but even then try not to use anything too vulgar.", she smiled.

Many snorts and murmurs came out this time.

"For the preliminaries, the board will shuffle through names and randomly pin two people against each other. You can even be on the same team, so be prepared. Once you defeat your opponent, you are pushed to the next rounds. We understand that some of you may be tired, and to take numbers out of the large group of people we have, you are allowed to leave if you so wish and enter again next year.", Kushina said.

Silence before Kabuto raised his hand.

"I need time to rest, I'm too weak to continue.", he said.

"Of course. There are chunin waiting outside to guide you back to the village.", Kushina smiled.

Kabuto nodded and left, leaving the arena-like room in silence.

"Anyone else? No? Great!", Kushina smiled, "Are there any questions?"

Some murmurs came about, but no one raised their hand.

"Great! Ah, Minato you can go to the stands now.", Kushina turned to her husband who pouted.

"Front seat action is so much more fun-", he started, earning a glare.

"Stop acting childish just because you want to.", Kushina hissed.

"Got it.", Minato smiled, moving to go up the stairs. ANBU that were present followed him up the stairs to the stands.

"Anyways, the board will now shuffle names. If your names are called you will stay here, but if your name isn't you will go up to the stands.", Kushina explained, before turning to the board.

Suddenly, the board came to live and flashed through a list of names.

The first name to pop up with 'Sasuke Uchiha' and after a few seconds the name 'Yoroi Akadō.' came up.

"Good luck Sasuke.", Naruto told his teammate, before moving away to go up the stairs with the rest of the genin.

* * *

**~ Authors Note ~**

**I feel as if I've rushed through this...I hope I didn't TT^TT  
If I did, I apologize...**

**It seemed it took me forever to write this chapter, and I don't know why. I'm thinking it's because I was busy with lessons from school and total procrastination. Forgive me!**

**Anyways~ The next chapter will most likely be Sasuke's fight and Shino's fight. Yes, I'm doing it in the same order and basically same way as in the anime except for Naruto's fight for obvious reasons. The reason I'm going to write all of the fights is because I'm going to try to perfect my skills at writing fight scenes before the big stuff that's inching closer and closer! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! Please? Pretty please with MadaNaru on top? Pretty please with anime on top? PLEEAAASSEE!**

**PS: Find a mistake? Can you tell me? I would like to fix them ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**... ...**

**Summary: **The Jubi still existed with great power, though sealed into the Moon, and she wished to leave behind as legacy as her soul started to fade away. Using her power, she sealed all of it into the newborn Jinchuriki Naruto. Her power, all the bloodlines in the world along with their secrets, and a piece of her soul that would guide him into using it all before it too faded.

**Warnings: **Powerful!Feminine-ish!Naruto. (Eventual)MadaNaru

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,**_  
_**If you want to be a moron and complain about them,**_  
_**Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_  
_**I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;**_  
_**Log in into your account and don't be a coward,**_  
_**Let me see you try to do better.**_  
_**However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Eight**

Naruto walked up the stands, happy that he wasn't first. He was wanted to take a view on all the remaining genin before he fought, and at least get a grip on all of his potential opponents. He noticed his mother eyeing the Sasuke and his opponent Yoroi as they faced each other, readying for the battle. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was weak from the mark, and that his opponent was perfectly fine and ready for the fight. He wondered if Sasuke would use his Sharingan or not, seeing as Sasuke didn't even ready to activate it yet.

'**He won't be able to. That mark will make him unable to, or else it'll cause him great pain. This fight will be interesting indeed.**', Jubi cackled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, before hearing Kyuubi speak himself, '_**Uchiha bastards deserve it all. Most of them depend on their Sharingan.**_'

'_Most?_', Naruto raised a brow.

'**Uchiha such as Madara Uchiha and his deceased brother learned more than just their Sharingan. They both learned many Fire Release techniques not only from the Uchiha Archives but from ones anywhere they could find, as well as learning good lengths of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu.**', Jubi explained.

'_Makes sense._', Naruto thought, turning his full attention back to the fight.

"Ready?", Kushina asked the two.

"Yes.", Sasuke nodded.

"Yes.", Yoroi stated.

"Good. The fight will begin!", Kushina called, jumping back just as Yoroi lunged for Sasuke. She watched the fight all the way from the side of the arena, slowly walking towards the stairs to the stands where she would wait for the battle to end.

Sasuke wasn't even able to think about dodging when Yoroi's hand that glowed with wisps of chakra attached to his forehead.

He winced, being pushed back onto the ground, and Naruto watched in interest when Sasuke's eyes suddenly grew wide.

"My chakra!", Sasuke hissed.

'_Is that Yoroi guy sapping out his chakra?_', Naruto wondered.

'**Seems like it.**', Jubi hummed.

'_**Too bad you couldn't have fought this guy. Seems like a easy feat with your amount of chakra.**_', Kyuubi snorted.

Naruto hummed in agreement, watching as Sasuke suddenly kicked Yoroi in the stomach causing him to fall backwards though he quickly found balance.

Sasuke struggled to stand up, seeing as most of his strength was sapped away. He winced, standing up just barely.

'_Amazing, he still has strength left. I wonder how this will continue._', Naruto inwardly laughed.

"You still have some strength left? Amazing - for a guinea pig.", Yoroi sneered, "Don't worry little man, I'll end this quickly."

'**Now he's underestimating the Uchiha stubbornness.**', Jubi sighed.

'_**Too true. Stubborn brats they all are.**_', Kyuubi agreed.

Naruto didn't say a thing, but rather watched as Sasuke dodged many aimed punches from Yoroi's chakra-covered hand. Finally, Sasuke dodged one of Yoroi's punches before running off under his arm. He ran straight for the wall, before jumping up and running up. Yoroi followed him, the chakra on his hand vanishing for now as he ran up the side of the arena-like room.

Sasuke ran off side to side on the wall, causing Yoroi to trace every step in worry that Sasuke would try to use some attack. Eventually, Sasuke jumped off the wall and before Yoroi could react, Sasuke shot through many handseals and called out, "**Fire Release: Great Fireball!**"

A large blast of fire exploded outward, hitting Yoroi right on the back. Any possible screams were covered in the roar of the fire that only managed to last three seconds before Sasuke hit the ground and nearly collasped, having a coughing fit.

Yoroi fell to the ground, his clothes burnt heavily - the back of his shirt burnt off completely, with third degree burns covering his back as well. Medic-nin came rushing out, picking up Yoroi and taking out him.

"Winner: Sasuke Uchiha!", Kushina declared.

"That was a good fight.", Naruto grinned.

"For the next match-", Kushina called out, turning towards the board that shuffled through multiple names before finally-

"-Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi.", she stated.

Kakashi picked up Sasuke and leaded him off, while Shino and the one named Zaku went down to the floor.

Naruto looked over, watching as the two new opponents faced each other.

He didn't care much for this fight. He knew that Shino would win, his Aburame Clan technique with insects will take out his opponent. Aburame Clan members usually have a advantage over any genin because of their insects that eat away at chakra, inject poison, or whatever said insect they get does. It varies.

'**This _is_ going to be uninteresting.**', Jubi agreed.

Kyuubi agreed, while Naruto decided to move back and lean against the wall.

Maybe he would take a nap?

Nah, he'll just watch the fight. He could fight Shino in the final rounds, so he'll stay awake.

* * *

Orochimaru inwardly hissed in anger, watching as Sasuke was leaded off.

He was hidden in the shadows. He was still weak by the poison to fight yet, and he needed to prepare for the fight coming. He would not let anything distract him.

Not the poison. Not the Akatsuki's appearance. And certainly not any weakness.

* * *

Naruto watched in boredom as the next fight began.

Immediately, Zaku brought his hands up to Shino and called out, "**Decapitating Airwaves!**"

Shino didn't even bother moving, much rather bugs suddenly swarmed out and protected him from the black of air. Zaku gaped before glaring in anger, but before he could do anything Shino's bugs swarmed out of the shield-form around their keeper and much rather swarmed around Zaku quickly - twisting around him before Zaku's muffled voice called out his technique causing the bugs to explode out around the arena.

"Ha! I'll win this!", Zaku laughed.

"Don't think so.", Shino spoke, "You always need a hidden ace - my bugs eat away chakra.", he said. The bugs swarmed out once again - coming around Zaku in three different angels.

"You can only get rid of two, while there are four points coming at you. Give up now, before you hurt yourself. I. Win.", he said.

Zaku gaped before quickly trying to find a way out.

'**Smart. Instead of blocking him in by two sides, he blocked him in totally making it impossible for him to escape. Even if he jumped up the bugs will swarm after him.**', Jubi said.

'_Planned out smoothly. This will end quickly._', Naruto agreed.

Shino didn't bother waiting for an answer before all of his bugs swarmed around Zaku for a second time. There was a muffled call of his technique. And while there was a explosion - it caused Zaku's arms to explode rather than having the technique blast the bugs away. The bugs did swarm off, however, leaving Zaku to collaspe to the ground - attempting to bear with the pain of his arms exploding off, and due to the lack of chakra from the bug surrounding him more than two times through out the fight.

"Winner! Shino Aburame!", Naruto's mother called, while Zaku was carried off by medics and Shino returned to the stands.

Just as she called that out, the board starting shuffling through names once again.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka.", Kushina stated.

'**_Finally._**', Kyuubi grinned.

**~o~0~o~**

Meanwhile, hidden by shadows in a hall entrance to the stands, a figure watched with spinning Sharingan eyes.

'_I'm lucky I was able to rig the board into pushing Naruto's name out. I wanted to see him fight before I have to head out. They will notice the dead ANBU eventually. At least they will blame Orochimaru._', the figure thought, eyes still watching as Naruto walked down to the stands in silence. Kiba Inuzuka doing the same._  
_

'_I wonder what he'll do? How will he fight?_', the figure questioned, grinning being a swirl mask._  
_

**~o~0~o~**

Naruto walked down the stairs to the arena-like room floor. He knew that the Inuzuka Clan had animals on their side, and combined techniques and jutsu. He knew that the boy would have speed one way or another and good teamwork with his dog. Eventually he was facing the Inuzuka, ready for the fight.

Briefly, he thought about the mutt being placed by Kiba's feet but decided to ignore it. He had bigger worries at the moment. What techniques should he use? Should he use Kyuubi's chakra? Or should he simply use all of his own chakra? Either way, all of the strength in him wither sealed or not was his. He just wanted to make sure he wouldn't kill the fool.

"Ready?", Kushina asked, looking between the two.

"Yes.", Naruto and Kiba chorused together.

"Then let the fight begin.", Kushina said, making her way out of the arena just as Naruto jumped backwards - away from his opponent.

"Oh? Scared?", Kiba taunted.

Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes but outwardly narrowed his eyes in fake anger. He landed his feet on the wall, sticking to it using chakra, before pulling out multiple kunai and shurikun, he ran across the wall throwing the weapons at Kiba who had easily dodged them.

Kiba growled before landing on all fours he called out, "**Four Legs Technique!**"

Naruto raised a brow before flipping through handseals - he wanted to end this quickly - and called out, "**Water Release: Water Dragon!**"**  
**

Water formed out of thin air due to the excessive amounts of chakra Naruto was pushing through, and it took the shape of a dragon before it rose into the air and lunged towards Kiba.

Kiba ran off to the side, dodging the attack, but the water dragon quickly followed him before opening its mouth wide while Naruto went through more handseals and called out, "**Water Release: Water Dragon Water Stream!**"

Water gurgled from inside of the dragon's open mouth before it exploded out and rushed towards Kiba was simply rinsed off to the side as more and more water filled the floor. Eventually it came to the point the water was a inch up before finally Naruto stopped pushing chakra through, and he was panting heavily.

'_Shit...this better have taken care of him. It took up most of my chakra to do this. If he isn't out, I'll have to take some from Kyuubi._', Naruto thought, standing up while still panting.

Kiba was off to the side, coughing out water as he had trouble standing up.

"Akamaru! Ready?", Kiba called out to his dog, who was shaking off water across the arena. The dog barked and ran over to Kiba.

Naruto raised a brow, already calling on Kyuubi's chakra to fill him with energy.

"**Beast Human Clone!**", Kiba called, going on all fours as Akamaru jumped onto his back and in a cloud of smoke transformed into a copy of his owner.

'**Interesting...lets use fire next. He's going to be using a C-Rank technique next I believe.**', Jubi said.

Naruto had no time to ask when Kiba called out another technique, "**Fang Passing Fang!**"

And of course, Naruto had no time to quesiton the technique nor to dodge it as suddenly blasts of twisting attacks of Kiba and his transformed-mutt came at in twisting tube-shaped attacks. As the attacks struck, water and clouds of dust and dirt rose into the air and they only continued. The water that had covered the floor moved up and splashed across the walls or being thrown into the air at the attack.

When the attacks stopped, Kiba and his transformed-dog stood of the side - waiting for the cloud of dirt and dust to fall.

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon!**"

Fire blasting out of the cloud and twisted around it blindly causing the cloud to clear to reveal Naruto standing up with many quickly healing wounds on his body. His clothes were ripped a bit at the ends as well, but other than that he was fine.

The fire dragon rose into the air before running towards Kiba and his transformed dog. The two jumped off to the side, and the dragon followed the dog-turned-human before crashing into the ground just by it without actually hurting it.

Kiba gaped as the fire spread out. Naruto threw multiple paper bombs around the arena-like floor and continued to throw smoke bombs everywhere he could causing clouds of smoke and dust to cover the entire area, making it impossible for anything to see a thing.

Eventually it cleared, but only Kiba and two dogs were seen.

"What?", Kiba frowned, running over to the two identical dogs. Both were burnt and injured and unconscious.

He looked between the two.

"Which one is Akamaru?", he asked himself.

**~o~0~o~**

"Of course.", Kushina gasped, looking at the scene in wide eyes.

"You see the tactic too?", Minato asked, watching it with a smile. He knew his son was a good fighter, but never knew he could come up with such a good idea that could be easily seen but there was no way out of.

"No matter which one Kiba chooses, he's leaving himself out to a attack.", Kushina said.

"If he picks the correct one, then Naruto can come out and attack him. If he picks the wrong one, Naruto came still attack him.", Minato stated.

Now, they only had to see what Kiba would go with.

**~o~0~o~**

Kiba finally turned to one and picked it up and held him closely to his chest.

"You okay, Akamaru?", he asked, while behind him the other 'Akamaru' came up in smoke and ninja wire shot out attatched to kunai - forming a bind with Kiba in the middle of it all.

"I win.", Naruto smiled, walking out of the cloud of smoke. He put a kunai to the wire, "Admit it and I'll let you take your mutt to a vet."**  
**

"Fine.", Kiba snarled.

"Winner! Naruto Namikaze!", Naruto's mother's voice called.

Just as it was said, Naruto collasped to the ground, panting.

'_**Fool...without my chakra you're weak. Shouldn't have started with that water technique.**_', Kyuubi sighed.

'**He won in the end, at least.**', Jubi said.

'_Fuck...I hurt._', Naruto mentally groaned as medics came out and helped him up.

"Is he okay?", Kushina asked.

"He's drained.", one of the medics stated.

"Not drained...I may have a bruised rib or two.", Naruto snorted, "I'll be fine."

'_Kurama, do me a favor and heal any injuries I got._', he ordered.

'**_I still find it funny in a attempt to dodge his attack you managed to run right into one._**', Kyuubi cackled.

'_Fuck you._', Naruto glared.

**~o~0~o~**

The figure cackled.

'_He truly is going to be interesting. He was even able to create that much water without any nearby water or humidity, at the cost of large amounts of chakra and then continued fighting with the Kyuubi. He got a few injuries but he's only just started his journey. I'll teach him more when I have him on my side and in three years time he will be able to beat anyone he comes to face with._', he thought, folding his arms proudly.

'_Oh yes...this will be _fun.', he continued to inwardly cackle, before vanishing into a vortex.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The next day Naruto was informed of the rest of the rounds.

He was unable to see them due to the medics saying he needed to rest because of being 'drained'. He was also told who he was going to fight in the finals.

The match after him was between two boys named Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi. Misumi was able to restrain Kankuro and was close to snapping his neck, until Kankuro revealed it was just his puppet instead of himself. Before Misumi could do much else, Kankuro used his puppet to smash his bones. After them was Sakura and Ino. They both lost in the end and weren't going on due to both of them going unconscious resulting in a tie, which meant both of them lost to say. After them came two girls named TenTen and Temari. Their fight lasted not for long from what he heard, as TenTen used weapons that were all reflected by Temari's wind techniques and she won the round. After them came Shikamaru and a girl named Kin Tsuchi fought. Shikamaru was able to use his shadow techniques to get to her and won in the end by knocking her out and winning the round.

Then came the eigth match between Hinata and her cousin Neji. Apparently Neji nearly killed her and won the battle, something Naruto also despised him for. He knew one day he would betray his family, but he would never hurt them out of spite as he had did. He knew about the Hyuuga Clan and knew Hinata could have knocked him down due to the seal on him, something Naruto could commend her for. After them came two boys named Gaara and Rock Lee. Rock Lee used Taijutsu and had speed but had lost after being nearly crushed by sand techniques. He was told that Rock Lee put up a strong fight but he lost in the end. The last match was Choji and a boy named Dosu. Their fight lasted some time but Dosu won after using sound techniques easily to defeat Choji, who did put up a fight a bit but did loose.

Naruto learned he would be fighting Neji in the first round, and after the would be Sasuke versus Gaara, and after them would be Shino vs Kankuro, and after them would be Shikamaru vs Temari. All in all, Naruto couldn't wait.

* * *

**~ Authors Note ~**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter - only 3.1k long - but I've entered a short writer block and I had only just gotten out of it. I tried to make it longer but I really couldn't. The next chapter will be training which I promise WILL be 4k long. I'm really sorry for the longer wait, but it took me forever just to get the first 1k words done.**

**On the bright side, my writers block is gone! So the next chapter should come much easier and quicker. Again, I'm soo sorry! I really wanted to hit 4,000 words but it was impossible.**

**Till next time~**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite(?)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**... ...**

**Summary: **The Jubi still existed with great power, though sealed into the Moon, and she wished to leave behind as legacy as her soul started to fade away. Using her power, she sealed all of it into the newborn Jinchuriki Naruto. Her power, all the bloodlines in the world along with their secrets, and a piece of her soul that would guide him into using it all before it too faded.

**Warnings: **Powerful!Feminine-ish!Naruto. (Eventual)MadaNaru

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,**_  
_**If you want to be a moron and complain about them,**_  
_**Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_  
_**I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;**_  
_**Log in into your account and don't be a coward,**_  
_**Let me see you try to do better.**_  
_**However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Nine**

Naruto walked down the cool path through the training grounds, with a silent hum in place and boredom obvious.

Before the finals, all the genin were given a month to train and prepare. Today was the first day back in training and Naruto was happy for it. Sasuke was being trained with Sasuke, no doubt something about the mark on his neck that Jubi told him about. Despite the fact he wasn't very close to the Uchiha or to either of his teammates for that matter, he would prefer for Sasuke to stay loyal to Konohagakure. Jubi told him that the Akatsuki most likely won't like Orochimaru hanging around with a Uchiha and would want them killed, and Naruto would prefer Sasuke wasn't killed. He wanted the Sharingan to last much longer, thank you very much.

Back to the main subject; His first day back in training passed by smoothly. Naruto had two hundred clones working on his 'Crystal Release' and he had another hundred and ninety-nine clones and himself training on Ninjutsu. Tomorrow Jubi would have him start having clones working on Taijutsu, and she wanted to get some Genjutsu and Medjutsu down as well. All he knew was that the next month he would end his day in pain, with a aching body and a large headache. He didn't complain, though. The stronger he got the easier it would be for him to continue on learning when Jubi left - which he still preferred to ignore, seeing as he had grown close to her in the recent time with her. At least he could prepare himself for it, no?

He was about to leave the dark forest out into a path out of the line of training grounds, when a smoke bomb dropped and he couldn't see a thing.

'**Stop! It may be Madara!**', Jubi told him right before he was about to throw weapons out everywhere he could.

Naruto frowned but nodded, though he still kept onto a defensive stance.

"Good job. You guessed it was me but still didn't lower your defenses.", a voice stated.

Naruto twisted around to see a man standing before him.

He had spikey black hair that framed his face and bangs nearly completely covered his right eye, and his hair grown out to his waist. He had black colored eyes that could no doubt turn into Sharingan eyes. He had fair skin and he wore a black cloak decorated in white-lined red clouds, just like the two from the forest had. He was also smirking, let it be in pride or arrogance, Naruto couldn't tell.

"You're Madara Uchiha?", Naruto asked.

"Of course.", the man waved his hand dismissively, "Now, I do love meeting you.", he said conversationally, moving forward. Naruto tried to back up but he couldn't.

"What do you want to talk about?", Naruto frowned.

"Simple. After the Chunin Exams you're going to come with me, to my base. That will be where I'll train you in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, as well as in stealth.", Madara stated.

"Why should I?", Naruto snapped back.

'**Naruto! Really?**', Jubi hissed at him, '**Can't you try to be nice?**'

'_Fine._', Naruto responded to her.

"Wouldn't the Jubi want her power back?", Madara asked with another smirk.

'_Do I tell him?_', Naruto asked.

'**Might as well.**', Jubi stated.

"I'm going to be the next Jubi.", he stated.

"Oh?", Madara raised a brow.

"Jubi is going to fade out when I turned sixteen, and at that time all of her power will be transferred to me.", Naruto explained.

"Meaning all bloodlines, their secrets, and the ability to gift them will be passed onto you.", Madara translated.

"Exactly.", Naruto nodded.

"Lovely! I'm guessing you would want the Bijuu, right?", Madara smiled.

"Well . . . yes.", Naruto shrugged.

"Then we can work together. When Jubi fades out, you will take her place. Each Bijuu I collect will be given to you to devour, and once we get them all you will help us destroy Konohagakure and the other _Great_ Shinobi Villages.", Madara sneered at saying 'Great', obviously not thinking them as 'Great' at all.

'_**FUCK YOU JUBI! HOW DARE YOU MUFFLE ME-oh.**_', Kyuubi suddenly shouted before stopping him, '_**No wonder.**_** He's_ here._**', he snarled.

'_Jubi, can you muffle him again?_', Naruto asked.

'**Of course.**', she answered.

'_**WHAT? OH HELL NO-**_', Kyuubi roared before he was cut off.

"Your answer?", Madara asked.

"Hm? Oh right! I'll do it.", Naruto nodded, "What exactly did you do to Ku-Kyuubi for him to hate you so much?", he asked.

"When I first caught him I made him not only give me his name, but I obviously controlled him than once.", Madara said, "He doesn't like to be over powered."

"Nice.", Naruto snorted, but couldn't help but mentally commend the Uchiha. He was able to overpower Kurama/Kyuubi easily, which he did deserve a compliment for. Not that Naruto was going to give him one. He didn't like him already.

"Hmm . . . Naruto, how about for the next month you allow me to train you?", Madara offered.

"I already have Shadow Clones-", Naruto was about to answer but he was cut off.

"No, I want to train you yourself. Your clones can still train whatever you wish, but I want to teach you stealth. You will be fighting a Hyuuga after all.", Madara shrugged, "It will also benefit you in the future."

". . . sure.", Naruto nodded, giving a shrug, "Why not?"

"Lovely.", Madara cooed, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Before Naruto say anything, the Uchiha vanished into a vortex.

'**Oh yes, I nearly forgot about that.**', Jubi hummed.

'_. . . I can't wait until I can do that._', Naruto decided.

Jubi just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Naruto looked at Madara who was already explaining what he was going to teach him.

"Stealth is something all ninja need to learn. Stealth and speed to be exact, actually. Before you learn speed, you need to learn stealth. I wish to teach a way to hide even in a open space. You can transformed yourself in pebbles, rocks, a tree, or anything else you can think of to help you blend in. You work very well with your clones, and you may even be able to create tons of clones and transform them into different objects.", Madara explained.

"Okay . . . ?", Naruto raised a brow, "What are you going to teach me then?", he asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to transform yourself into different objects as well to do the same to your clones.", Madara stated.

"I can already do that . . . somewhat.", Naruto sighed.

"Not in the extent I'm going to teach you. You will learn how to transform a legion of clones into a forest, a chunk of rock, or into anything you can think of. You will be able to spy on anything with any shape or form, you will learn to mask your chakra, and you will have stealth better than most. Training on this will take up most of the month but it will be worth it. You're going to turn a weak technique into pure stealth, into a powerful technique.", Madara stated.

"Okay then. When do we start?", Naruto asked.

"Set up your clones for the training you wish to do, then prepare for m special training.", Madara gave a sadistic smile.

**~o~0~o~**

By the end of the day, Naruto was ready to cry.

Madara had forced him to transform into things that were all around him, then forcing him to do it in a silent way, then teaching him how to blend in what he transformed into rather than just a random spot. He forced him to do that the entire day. For once, he was actually drained of his chakra and energy in all ways. The man forced him beyond any limits he had set up for himself. Even if Naruto was thirsty, Madara continued pushing him - saying that in a battle, he wouldn't be able to get a drink of water.

One day and Naruto already decided Madara was a strict bastard.

Lovely.

* * *

Naruto walked down the stairs, dressed in his training gear, ready to eat breakfast before heading out to train.

"Big brother! Big brother! Guess what?", Saya cried out the moment she saw him.

"What is it?", he asked, surprised by the happiness that was bigger and brighter than anything she produced before.

"Iruka-sensei pushed me up a year in the academy! I'll be graduating when I'm twelve for sure!", she grinned, jumping up and down.

"Really? That's awesome!", Naruto grinned.

"Mommy told me you could have graduated way younger if you actually went to the exams.", Saya added.

"Maybe.", he huffed, "How about I take you out somewhere tomorrow? I have training today so I can't, but tomorrow is free.", he offered.

"Really? That would be SO AWESOME!", Saya called out happily, fisting the air. Naruto laughed and ruffled her hair before giving a wave and jumping out the door with a peace sign behind him.

**~o~0~o~**

"I won't be training tomorrow, only my clones will.", Naruto stated, "I'm taking my sister out on a congratulations for being pushed up a year in the academy."

"Oh? Why not just send a clone?", Madara raised a brow.

"I'm not going to do that to my sister.", Naruto glared.

"Of course. I'll push you twice as much since you won't be here tomorrow then.", Madara smiled happily.

"Why don't you just train clones?", Naruto scowled.

"Because it isn't the same.", Madara answered, "Now, set up fifty clones and transform all of you into a small pebble.", he ordered.

"Ugggh!", Naruto groaned out, but complied.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was woken up by Saya jumping onto his stomach.

"NARUTO!", she called happily, grinning down at him.

"Get off me!", Naruto groaned, pushing her forward - causing her to giggle happily.

"You ready?", Saya asked.

"Obviously not. Go downstairs and I'll be down when I'm ready.", he ordered.

"Okay!", she chirped in response, jumping from his bed and zooming out of the room.

'**You really are adorable.**', Jubi laughed.

'_Fuck you._', Naruto shot back.

'**_I just find it_** **adorable.**', Kyuubi laughed as well.

'_Both of you are annoying to no limits._', Naruto mentally glared at them, only to earn more laughs and snickers.

He moved from his bed and quickly got dressed in one of his kimonos, before tying his pouch of money around his waist loosely but still tight enough to keep it in place. With a final nod to himself, he left his room to see a grinning Saya waiting for him.

"You're really pretty.", she commented.

"Thank you.", Naruto smirked, rather prideful of that, "Come one then!"

**~o~0~o~**

Their day together started out with Naruto taking Saya out for breakfast instead of eating at home, and he happily dragged her shop to shop. He was trying to put her in a kimono but it wasn't working. Eventually he was able to find colored bright orange and dark blue kimono for her, then he ended up buying her this bright orange jumpsuit. He did like it a bit, but it wouldn't suit a ninja. Despite him saying this, Saya still wanted it. So he just had to get it.

After shopping for those few hours, they had lunch at the dango stand before Naruto dragged his sister back off to the shops.

"Why can't we go check out weapons?", Saya pouted.

"We'll do that last, I promise. Until then, I will dress you up like a doll.", Naruto said happily, earning a pained groan from his sister which only made him smirk.

After four more hours of shopping, and forcing Saya into different clothes and jewelry, Naruto took her off to the weapons shop. She was very happy upon seeing it, and happily picked out tons of weapons. Naruto, meanwhile, just bought more simple ninja supplies. He did have to take many weapons from Saya's pile, and she ended up with only a sword made of chakra metal. There was no way he was going to get her a war hammer she could barely pick up, or a axe she had to drag.

After they paid for the weapons and ninja supplies, Naruto sealed them up into a scroll with everything else they bought, and dragged his sister off to a random restaurant for dinner.

"Why do you train so much?", Saya asked, after they placed their order.

"What do you mean?", Naruto asked her, confused by the question.

"Why do you train so much? What's your goal?", she asked.

"I have no idea.", Naruto snorted. He had plans on helping Madara, but he had no actual goal in mind. There was nothing he could think of wanting to actually use his power for.

"I want to become Hokage, the first female Hokage!", she declared happily, " . . . everyone thinks I sprout nonsense though."

"You're everything but nonsense. I admire your goal, and that you have one.", Naruto smiled, "I have no dream in mind."

"Well . . . what do you like?", she asked.

"I like getting stronger.", Naruto shrugged.

"Then why not aim to be a ANBU, to mark yourself down in ninja history?", Saya offered.

Naruto blinked before giving a grin, "You know, I think I actually like that idea."

"See! You just gotta think.", she grinned back.

Naruto laughed and nodded.

**~o~0~o~**

After making sure Saya was asleep, Naruto decided to go out for a walk. He happily walked down the gravel roads of Konohagakure, the entire village silent as the night progressed further. Every now and the he heard the shuffles of ninja guarding the village walking around, and every now and then he spotted them walking about. Soon enough, he ended up in the training grounds.

He could hear the muffled snores of Kyuubi and Jubi, briefly wondering how they could sleep so much before he simply shrugged it off. By now, he was usually asleep. He didn't know was possessed him to make him want to take a walk.

"Naruto.", said a cool voice.

He twisted around to see Madara sitting on a tree branch, a book in hand, watching him with a raised brow.

"What?", Naruto scowled.

"I would think you would be asleep by now.", Madara said, "If you're not too busy, want to join me?", he offered.

"In what exactly?", Naruto snorted, already jumping up to land on the branch and sitting down by the Uchiha.

"Looking at the stars, you fool.", Madara rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. Why do you have a book, then?", Naruto mockingly rolled his eyes right back.

"I like to read.", Madara answered.

"Lovely. What are you doing out here?", Naruto asked.

"I may hate Konohagakure itself, but I love Konohagakure - I love the trees, the sky, and the weather. It may be because the old Uchiha Clan Compound stood by where Konoha rests now.", Madara shrugged.

"Seriously?", Naruto blinked, "Then again, you were one of the founders . . . "

"Hashirama Senju and I chose the place of Konohagakure of where we had met when were children, becoming friends even though our clans hated each other. The old Senju Clan Compound and the old Uchiha Clan Compound were actually rather close to each other, as if just to spite each other.", Madara explained, "We chose these grounds because it combined not only where we had met, but where the old compounds rested."

"Why are you telling me this?", Naruto asked, raising a brow.

"You will outlive even me, and I would like for Konohagakure's history to continue in truth rather than it being biased. Who better than the next Jubi?", Madara shrugged.

"How do you know I'll outlive you?", Naruto shot back.

"There aren't any Uchiha left other than for two. The technique that lets me regain youth and take anothers lifespan only works on another Uchiha. Eventually I will age once again and die.", Madara said.

"I can gift the Sharingan and the Uchiha DNA to others, you know. How do you know I won't restart the clan? Better yet, how do you know Sasuke won't continue the clan?", Naruto asked, eyeing the Uchiha next to him, "Or how do you know you won't build your clan back up?"

"Who knows? Then again, that last question is easily answered - my clan won't be populated by me.", Madara snorted.

"Why not?", Naruto said.

"Everyone I love dies by my hand.", Madara stated.

Naruto was silent before speaking, "Then don't kill them. Rather simple."

"Not as simple as you think.", Madara returned, before standing up, "I must be off now. See you tomorrow morning."

"See you.", Naruto nodded back.

Within seconds, Madara vanished completely within the vortex he created.

"I can't wait until I can do that!", Naruto groaned, before jumping off the branch. Time for him to head off to bed, eh?

* * *

The followed month passed by quickly and smoothly.

Naruto's training got easier and easier, but it also pushed on him more and more. As soon as he adjusted to something else, Madara pushed him even harder. He was merciless. However, after every training session Madara would tell him stories about the early Konohagakure and what it was like before there were any ninja villages. They fell into a nice pattern, with Naruto taking two more days off to take his sister somewhere. Madara didn't complain, but much rather pointed out why Naruto was wanting to spend more time with her - he wanted to make sure she didn't think him as evil and insane when he left Konohagakure with his own version of a 'bang'.

"As today is your final day of training, I thought I should give you a break.", Madara stated.

"Eh? What for?", Naruto asked, surprised.

"You need to rest and build up your chakra for the fight tomorrow.", Madara shrugged.

"Right . . . then why don't you tell me about the members of the Akatsuki?", Naruto offered.

Madara raised a brow but shrugged, "Okay. I'll start out with Pein and Konan, they were best friends for a long period of time. Pein acts as the leader instead of me, and the rest of the Akatsuki knows me as Tobi. Pein has the Rinnegan, a special bloodline that was once owned by the Sage of Six paths but he earned it thanks to the Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha blood flowing through him - it made him suitable to have it, and I gave it to him seeing as I had it 'laying' around. Konan is heavily skilled in a special release she calls 'Paper Release'. Then there is Kisame, a old member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Skilled in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, as well as good Taijutsu. Itachi, a Uchiha as you know who was once part of Konohagakure. He had the Sharingan right below mine, the Mangekyou Sharingan. He's going blind, waste talent really. Deidara and Sasori, both of whom you've met already. Deidara is a bomber and terrorist, skilled heavily with explosives and has hands on his mouth that craft explosive clay. Sasori is also known as Sasori of the Red Sand, a powerful puppet master and has made himself immortal by turning himself into a puppet using his 'Human Puppet' technique. Kakuzu and Hidan, two immortals. Kakuzu has five hearts, one of them his own, making it so that he has all of the affinity's for him to use. His hearts turn into great beasts and he is very powerful, with superhuman strength and speed. Hidan worships a god of the name Jashin, and he can live through everything though he is rather religious - he also curses a lot.", he started, continuing forward, "Then we have Zetsu. I created him myself and he is a cannibal, made of Uchiha and Senju DNA."

"A total of ten members, including yourself?", Naruto said.

"Correct.", Madara nodded.

"Hmm . . . and you get to act as 'Tobi', eh? What does that stand for?", Naruto asks.

"They don't need to know of my existence of Madara Uchiha . . . yet.", he answered.

"Interesting.", Naruto hummed.

"Is it? How about you tell me of your family?", Madara said.

"Ugh . . . I love my parents, but they can be rather controlling. My parents believe I'm delicate and they worry for me too much. I could become suddenly the most powerful ninja in the world tomorrow, and they would still shield me. Becoming a Chunin is the only way for me to start doing C-Rank missions again. I love them both, but I have no problems in leaving them behind. Once I do, I'll have my freedom. My sister is going to be powerful, I know. If we weren't going to destroy Konohagakure, I would bet she would be the next Hokage.", Naruto smiled, "I know that once we do destroy the five villages, she will become powerful and that she will end up marking herself in history one way or another."

"So expecting.", Madara commented.

"Not expecting . . . I know. She isn't one to give up. She is energetic, happy, and smart. She will do something that will mark her down as someone good, unlike me. I'll mark myself down in history as one of the worst.", Naruto smirked.

"Proud of that, aren't you?", Madara said.

"Of course I am! I'm going to become one of the worst to everyone, most likely the worst beyond anyone else, and I won't have no problem with it. In fact . . . I cannot _wait_.", Naruto's smirk transformed into a grin.

Madara hummed, "You truly are fit to be the next Jubi."

Naruto only gave a grin.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up ready for the final rounds of the Chunin Exams.

He quickly got dressed, packed up weapons in the pouches that would line his waist, and ate breakfast for running out the door. He wouldn't be late, and he just couldn't wait. Through his quick walk over to the arena, he noticed basically everything was closed and the entire village was empty, with everyone else not yet there walking out to the arena. He heard whispers of 'Uchiha' and 'Naruto' and 'Jinchuriki' and 'Insane', and of course 'Gaara' as well as 'Hyuuga'. He guessed that everyone wanted to Sasuke's and his own fight.

Tch, he'll give them a fight all right.

Entering the arena, finally, he took his place in the middle with all the other genin ready to fight. He did notice Sasuke wasn't yet there, but guessed he would be running late. He did wonder why - but pushed that thought aside. It only mattered what his fight was going to be. Nothing else. And he couldn't wait, indeed.

* * *

**~ Authors Note ~**

**Well? What do you think? I think I did pretty damn well :3**

**I feel it a bit rushed towards the end, I apologize, but the story is coming to a turning point for the plot. You will see what I mean within the next one to three chapters . . . how is character development? I mean, I believe it's going well! I hope so . . . Naruto's character in itself is already practically filled but it's also still changing and becoming much more defined, and Madara's personality has already taken a huge leap.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! Please? Pretty please with yaoi and anime on top? :D**

**PS; Find a mistake? TELL MEE! *coughpleasecough***


	10. Chapter 10

**... ...**

**Summary: **The Jubi still existed with great power, though sealed into the Moon, and she wished to leave behind as legacy as her soul started to fade away. Using her power, she sealed all of it into the newborn Jinchuriki Naruto. Her power, all the bloodlines in the world along with their secrets, and a piece of her soul that would guide him into using it all before it too faded.

**Warnings: **Powerful!Feminine-ish!Naruto. (Eventual)MadaNaru

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,**_  
_**If you want to be a moron and complain about them,**_  
_**Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.**_  
_**I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;**_  
_**Log in into your account and don't be a coward,**_  
_**Let me see you try to do better.**_  
_**However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Ten**

"Welcome to the Chunin Exams!", announced Kushina Uzumaki as he walked into the field. She nodded towards Naruto and the rest of the genin before continuing, "We will begin our first match, those not fighting please make your way to the stands until your fight.", she stated.

Naruto hummed with excitement, it bubbling happily in his chest. He couldn't wait!

"First fight - Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki!", Kushina stated, nodding towards the rest of the genin who quickly made their way to the stands.

Neji stood six feet away from Naruto, who was happily preparing for the fight that was to come.

"Ready?", she asked, the two genin and she nodded, "Begin!", she called out and jumped back, making her way to the lowest seat on the stands.

Immediately, Naruto ran towards Neji. He was fully awake of the Hyuuga's ability of cutting of chakra, but he had a plan.

Neji remained still as Naruto came running, right when instead of trying to hit him as Naruto neared a foot away he jumped up into the air and pulled out multiple smoke bombs. He threw them out everywhere, along with kunai and shurikun becoming thrown off in random directions. The smoke rose into the air, covering the ground thickly as Neji's view became clouded. Even when he activated his Byakugan, chakra was being thrown out everywhere thus making it impossible for him to pin-point anything.

Meanwhile, Naruto was running across the ground blindly while sticking paper bombs everywhere and creating multiple clones and transforming them into rocks to cover the bombs. He continued to so until a entire section of the ground was covered in pebbles that would be obviously shown, while also sending out more clones to run about while adding more paper bombs and throwing out more smoke bombs to keep what he was doing unseen.

**~o~0~o~**

Minato watched in confusion as he only saw more and more smoke be added, hearing also smoke bombs being thrown about. The colored smoke covered the entire area so thickly he couldn't make out a thing. He sensed chakra going everywhere, even from so high up in the stands. He wondered just what his son was planning. He also noticed Saya freaking out from the stands by Hiruzen, the old man trying to calm her down. She continued to panic, and though Minato couldn't hear anything he knew it was about Naruto.

However . . . with a glance towards the smoke that was slowly vanishing as the constant moving chakra calming down, he knew his son would win this fight. He knew it.

**~o~0~o~**

Finally the smoke cleared revealing only tons of paper bombs plastered everywhere and large area covered in a even layer of pebble. There was a large ground of Naruto clones standing all over.

"Each clone has a equal amount of chakra, so I cannot tell which one is which.", Neji realized, before glancing towards the smooth layer of pebble. He had no idea what it could be used for, and the paper bombs randomly placed everywhere would only give both of them a disadvantage.

"Smart but not smart enough.", one of the clones taunted.

That was when all the clones ran straight at Neji. As they attacked the Hyuuga quickly pulled out a kunai and used it to stab and strike each clone, causing them to disperse into smoke as he continued to go through the crowd. He dodged each attack that was thrown at them, all of them obviously sloppy that Neji subconsciously thought could be on purpose, but he ignored those thoughts as he finally came down to the Naruto. The real one. He ran the kunai right up the chest only for it to go up into smoke.

"What!", Neji hissed, looking around to find not on other Naruto in sight. His Byakugan scanned the area until his eyes landed on the pebble-covered area. It was so thick in chakra it was amazing. However, getting over there would be impossible with all the paper bombs . . . there was one opening, but it so small if he slipped the paper bomb would go off. It was worth a shot, seeing as there was no other possibility. He only needed ot get close enough to start throwing kunai and shuriken to cancel out any transformation techniques. He nodded and slowly walked forward.

Jumping over bombs and gliding through narrow spaces he eventually came some ten feet away from the layered pebble. With a simple movement he pulled out six shuriken for his each hand. He raised them and threw them without any real aim towards the pebble-covered area. The moment each hit only clouds of smoke exploded out, with paper bombs seeming to come undone. It released a chain reaction as all the bombs exploded out. The explosion reached other bombs outside of the area, causing more to strike up.

Neji gaped before quickly running as quickly away as possible, the bombs going off seconds after he passed them as more and more set off. Clouds of smoke and dirt rose into the air before he finally jumped up and attached himself to the side of the arena wall as the final paper bombs went off. Seconds passed and the clouds cleared to reveal many more Naruto's.

"Where was he hiding?", he snarled out loud. How was he able to stay on the arena floor and not be hit by the explosions, all of the clones being perfectly fine? It was impossible! . . . or was it?

He jumped off the way and landed safely. Scanning the clones he found one with slightly a bit more chakra, knowing that one was it. Naruto must have failed the technique he was planning on. As he started to run forward, jumping over the holes in the ground and striking clones that either tumbled or turned into clouds of smoke. As he came to the real Naruto, he raised his hand to strike right in the heart, the hit landing square on-

Only for the body to go up in smoke. However with it, all the other clones vanished up into thin air.

Scanning the area once again, Neji inwardly snarled. What was going on? All that Naruto was doing was wasting chakra with all these tricks and clones! The paper bombs, the weapons, and the clones. All of it was a waste, but it must have a meaning. What was the blonde ninja planning?

"You know, despite being a Hyuuga you aren't very smart."

Neji twisted around, finding nothing. Only the empty, damaged arena.

"Where are you?", he shouted.

"You don't need to know.", Naruto's voice answered smoothly, "I must ask, do you believe you'll win?"

"Fate as decided it so! There is no way you, a rookie, can beat me.", Neji shot back.

"That's what Zabuza said. That's what the mob said. I'm so much more powerful than people think, sadly it comes with a cost.", Naruto said, "Skill and power must match, right? Well, my power goes over my skill making me weaker than I can be. I can easily beat you, but just like any other Hyuuga branch member you are obsessed with destiny and fate. It's all a lie. You can _choose_ your own destiny, no one else. You be what you want to be and no one else can decide that. Hell, I go so much against it I refuse to become Kage. Everyone suspects it of me, but it's such a weak thing.", he continued conversationally, "Fate or destiny isn't decided, it's made. This fight isn't just me fighting for the freedom of leaving this village for missions, but I've also decided to teach you something."

"And what would that be?", Neji asked.

"Your father's death wasn't meant to be, but he did it to protect his family. People he cared about. Emotions are weak, yes, but they also make you _human_. They make you powerful. Your father died to save your uncle, to save your cousin Hinata Hyuuga. You nearly killed her, forgetting familial emotions you should have no matter how weak or powerful it can be, and you nearly _killed_ her. You are pathetic and weak for having to hurt your own family, as if to prove yourself. In that way, you are weak. Foolish. Pathetic. _Vulnerable_.", Naruto hissed, "Don't you see it?"

"How do you know anything like that-", Neji started.

"My father really needs to tighten the security on his office files. I've gone through them since I could read.", Naruto answered.

Neji was silent, frowning. Thoughts were racing through his head. What Naruto was saying couldn't be true . . . could it?

"You decide your life, you can't decide the end of it, but you can decide what you do during it. Sure, humans naturally have a destiny they set up for themselves. Their goal that shapes their life, their emotions that shape it, something no one can guess. No one knows and no one deserves to know.", Naruto continued on further, "No matter what you start out in life, you can always leave it behind with enough work. One wrong can be fixed by two rights. No matter what you're branded as, you can leave. You can escape. You always have a choice, and you always have a choice in it."

"What are you saying?", Neji hissed.

"I'm saying to listen to my words. Think about them.", Naruto said, "I hardly care for you, but I like to make sure people understand their freedom. It's such a wonderful thing after all.", he chuckled.

"Where are you hiding!", Neji shouted out, eyes narrowing. His Byakugan got nothing. He couldn't find the tanned male anywhere!

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke came out and Naruto ran out with a kunai in hand. Nearing Neji he didn't even try to dodge the strike Neji landed on him. The strike hit his chakra point blocking the chakra out and Neji only continue to repeat the strike on his arms before jumping back to watch Naruto collapse to the ground in a cry of pain. His body shuddered from the sudden lack of power and Neji sneered, "You aren't powerful, you're weak!"

Naruto snorted but Neji continued, "I win."

"No . . . you don't.", Naruto hissed, standing up with trouble but he managed to stand up straight, "Do you think I would be unable to dodge? I let you strike me."

"What for?", Neji frowned, unbelieving.

"This.", Naruto gave a grin before suddenly red chakra exploded out from him. It wrapped tightly around him, as if in a protected embrace coming from a parent, and it continued to wrap around him before rising into the air one twisting form of energy. It continued up before finally moving straight towards Neji who couldn't dodge the sudden, unexpected, impossible attack.

The chakra hit him square in the chest, sending him back as it wrapped around him, leaving only burns in its wake before it disparted and Naruto gave a winning smirk just as Neji came crashing to the ground.

"H-How-", Neji gasped, pain tight around his entire body.

"My natural speed and dodging skills doesn't match yours, but my power and intelligence goes over yours. I have a greater understanding and I'm not prideful. Your ego is too big, so you better downsize it or else you will end up getting killed because of it.", Naruto stated, the red chakra now just lining his figure in a red glow.

"Winner! Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki!"

Naruto gave a another grin and a wave as he walked out, the Medic-Nin's running in to pick up Neji and carry him off to be healed.

**~o~0~o~**

"YEAH! GO NARUTO!", Saya screamed happily, fisting the air with a big grin plastered on her face. Her honorary godfather, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, chuckled and shook his head.

"I always knew he would grow up to be strong.", Hiruzen smiled, "Never could have guessed he could have come so far already, though."

"Well of course, he _is_ my brother after all.", Saya huffed, glaring at him with a fold of her arms.

"Of course.", Hiruzen agreed.

**~o~0~o~**

Minato's eyes widened as he fully understood his son's plan.

Naruto's plan the entire time was to just trick Neji by making him think it all kept a secret. He had noticed that Naruto had transformed into a small pebble, however Neji hadn't considered it. He was too frantic and Naruto's talking distracted him further, enough for Naruto to fully decide the last part or at least prepare for it. With being hit by Neji, stopping his chakra flow, helped him push through the Kyuubi's chakra much easier than normal giving him the ability to let the chakra twist up and strike the Hyuuga. However, with that level of control, it meant the Kyuubi himself was helping Naruto. Anyone with a brain and knowledge of Naruto's Jinchuriki status would be able to piece that together, giving out the message that one day Naruto would use the Kyuubi to become powerful than anyone else. Even stronger than Killer Bee who had bonded with the beast sealed inside of him.

And Naruto's words spoke beyond his years as if he's lived much longer than he already has, but then should he be surprised? He had seen it only once before, in Itachi Uchiha. Hearing Naruto's words he feared that his son would walk Itachi's path - he didn't want that. Even though he would prefer for his son to be protected inside the village, free of any danger, giving his son freedom would keep him with Konohagakure. Not giving him any would only drive him away from the Leaf. Yet, his words also gave him the insurance that Naruto would always care for them. Even if he betrayed the Leaf, Minato knew deep inside that Naruto would always love his family and help them.

That made him feel all the better.

**~o~0~o~**

Naruto walked down the hall of the arena, ignoring the fact he could go watch the next fight. Instead he found himself locking himself inside of the bathroom.

With a sigh, he leaned against the door and slid down to the ground. His thoughts were now occupied by the memory of meeting Kyuubi, and the words the beast had spoken.

* * *

_**Flashback Begin**_

_Naruto looked into the great demonic eyes that stared back at him. He was standing in a sewer-like room. Aged only three, he was amazed at the presence and the immense power he felt._

_"Who are you?", Naruto asked._

_"**I am the demon Kyuubi!**", the beast answered, proud._

_"Why would a demon be in me?", Naruto said, confused._

_"**I was sealed into you after you birth. I attacked your village due to a illusion, a Genjutsu. Your father sealed me into you, naming you my Jinchuriki. There are only eight others like you, eight other Jinchuriki containing eight different demons.**", Kyuubi explained._

_Naruto was silent, "I don't care about that! What can you do with me? I mean, like, well . . . can you give me cool powers and stuff?', Naruto grinned.**  
**_

_"**I can give you 'cool powers and stuff' if you listen to me.**", Kyuubi answered._

_"Awesome! I can become Hokage!", Naruto cheered._

_"**Do you even want to be Hokage? You are aiming for things others want for you. You are going towards a destiny you don't want, a fate you don't wish for. Do something you want, something you wish - not someone elses. Your freedom is something precious, and it gives you choice no matter what restrictions that tighten around you.**", Kyuubi said._

_Naruto frowned, cocking his head to the side, "People don't want to be my friends though-"_

_"**You won't need friends when you have me.**", Kyuubi huffed, "**And you don't need friends to help you decide who you are. Only you can decide that.**"_

_"Really?", Naruto asked, eyes brightening up happily, "Then won't you teach me? Teach me to be who I am?"_

_"**I cannot teach you who or what to be, but I will always be by your side. Forever until the very end.**", the beast promised._

_"And I promise I'll stand by you until the very end.", Naruto promised, sticking his hand behind the large bars to place it on the large, wet nose of the large, glowing red fox._

_"You know for a demon you aren't bad.", he stated._

_Kyuubi just chuckled._

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

Naruto snorted at the memory. He was confused during the time, but he was happy to gain a friend. Someone who promised to stick by him forever.

'**_And I will, until the very_ _end._**', Kyuubi said.

'**As will I, even if you won't be able to talk to me. We both will watch over you and be with you until the day you die.**', Jubi promised.

'_ . . . thanks._', Naruto smiled, laying his head back.

Something was eating him alive but he didn't know what.

And he didn't want to know.

**~o~0~o~**

"Due to the absence of Sasuke Uchiha, the fight between he and Gaara will be pushed back only for the reason so many have come to see it. However, if he doesn't arrive for the last fight he will technically forfeit leaving Gaara as winner, but until then enjoy the next fight.", Kushina stated to the large crowd, "Kankuro vs Shino Aburame!"

"I forfeit!", Kankuro called out, causing Shino to scowl.

"Then Shikamaru Nara vs Temari!", Kushina announced.

"Ugh, do I have too-", Shikamaru started before he was roughly pushed in by Ino who had seemingly popped out of nowhere.

"KICK HER ASS!", Ino shouted with a grin.

"What a drain . . . ", Shikamaru groaned out, still laying on that ground. He looked right up at the sky with longing. How would he love to be a cloud-

"COME ON! STAND UP AND KICK HER ASS!"

Shikamaru groaned at the voice of Ino shouting down at him, soon enough the crowd was yelling at him too. They started throwing trash along the way.

"What is it? You plan on giving up too?", Temari shouted in a taunt.

'_Ugh. Why is always a _girl?_ Still . . . ugh. I'm done with this shit. I'm not going to fight just to entertain just a bastards who only want to prolong the time until the Uchiha can fight._', Shikamaru thought with a scowl.

"Well, if you won't move I will!", Temari hissed, running forward as she raised her fan.

"I didn't **SAY START**!", Kushina snarled, catching Temari by the collar of her shirt.

"Hey!", Temari shouted out.

"The fight will start when I say so. I never said 'start'. You need to be more patient.", Kushina stated, pulling her back with anger obviously present.

"You're lucky I didn't catch you by your hair, which you deserve.", she added, making sure Temari wasn't going to move forward anymore. She turned her attention back to Shikamaru and said, "Shikamaru Nara, please stand up to fight. And you better fight, your father taught you better than that."

"Yeah, yeah. . . ", Shikamaru sighed, standing up with a sigh, '_I really don't want to piss her off. I've seen her beat up my father just for bad handwriting on a report. She scares me shitless._'

"Okay then. Ready? Good. Start.", Kushina gave a grin, glaring openly at Temari before she vanished off to the side of the arena and went up in a cloud of smoke.

Temari ran straight for Shikamaru who was standing there, bored. She brought down her fan as hard as she could, striking down to cause a large crowd of dirt and dust to rise up into the air. She gave a triumphing grin, watching as the cloud cleared expecting to see a injured Leaf Nin on the ground-

Only to see two kunai laying there.

Temari sneered with anger, looking around to find Shikamaru standing by two trees at one end of the arena.

She scowled and raised her fan, opening it easily, "**Sickle Weasel Technique!**", she waved the large fan harshly causing a stream of harsh wind to blast out towards Shikamaru. The streams of wind caused harsh cuts into the bark of the trees, but it seemed that not that much damage went to Shikamaru thought many small cuts formed on him, as well as a quite a few bruises. The wind caused another cloud of dust and dirt to rise up into the air, covering Shikamaru.

As soon as the wind stopped, the cloud stayed as a black shadow-strip shot out of it and ran straight at Temari.

**~o~0~o~**

Naruto walked down the arena hall, going through them to get to the stands. He didn't have to stay to watch the fights, but he had nothing else better to do so he thought he might as well. About to go up the stairway leading up he was stopped by a voice.

"Good job."

Naruto twisted around to Madara leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"I didn't know you were watching.", Naruto said.

"No one did.", Madara shrugged, "I found some time in my busy schedule to watch."

"Why are you so interesting in me? If I was anyone else you wouldn't have watched me and trained me.", Naruto stated, eyes narrowing and his mouth frowning.

"You aren't anyone else, now are you? The moment the Jubi was sealed into you, you weren't 'anyone else'. The moment you peaked my interest with your skills, you weren't 'anyone else'. Not only that you're the only one who may be able to stay with me longer. Longer than anyone else had. Which counts some to me. It means we need to get along, yes?", Madara shrugged.

"Not only that! You're so open!", Naruto hissed.

"What do you want me to say?", Madara hummed.

"You have a ulterior motive, I know it.", Naruto said.

"Maybe I do . . . maybe I don't.", Madara gave a smile, walking over to look down at Naruto, "You'll understand when you're older."

"What the in the Hell does that mean?", Naruto said, anger building up rather quickly now.

"Prove yourself worthy to know the knowledge, Na-ru-to.", the Uchiha gave a little wave with his hand before walking off.

Naruto scowled, "Bastard.", he mumbled, folding his arms. What did he mean?

'**_I know the answer to that but I think you're going to have to figure that our yourself._**', Kyuubi laughed.

'**If he dares do what I'm thinking I'm going to castrate him.**', Jubi snarled.

Naruto was confused, '_What did he mean? Tell me!_'

**~o~0~o~**

While Naruto's and Madara's talk finished, the battle between Temari and Shikamaru was continuing onward. Temari had been able to dodge the shadow and keep it bay rather easily, and while she was hiding behind her fan, readying to cast the Shadow Clone Technique his shadow managed to catch her by using one of the holes created by Naruto during his fight with Neji. The holes connecting across the arena floor, allowing Shikamaru to move it into them to lengthen it more to get into another hole, the into another and so on until he was able to get to her.

"W-What?", Temari shouted, eyes wide.

Shikamaru forced Temari to walk forward as he walked right on forward himself.

"GO SHIKAMARU!", Ino's voice shouted over.

Shikamaru raised his arm, keeping it there for seconds, to say, "The Hell with it. I give up."

"Huh?", Temari hissed, shocked.

The entire crowd shouted out in shock, calling him 'loser' and many other names.

"What? What did you say?", Temari asked.

"I used up all my chakra on that Shadow Possession jutsu, it'll go out in the next ten seconds. Which sucks because I had the next 200 moves planned out. Though even if I won it would mean more work.", Shikamaru shrugged, just as the Shadow Possession Technique canceled out and let Temari nearly fall to the ground in relief as she could control her body once again.

"Winner! Temari!", Kushina's voice shouted out.

* * *

**~ Authors Note ~**

**And . . . there we go! How good or bad was it? I hope the fight scene between Naruto and Neji didn't suck. Also, I didn't really include Shikamaru's and Temari's fight because I was just copying it down from the anime/manga. While writing it I kept on switching between the video and writing it down because I was just copying it down. Naruto's fight on the other hand I put some effort into! So I hope it didn't suck XD**

**I also go to 4.3k words! WAZZUP!**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! :D**

**PS; Find a mistake? TELL ME!**


	11. Authors Note!

**Hello!**

**... ...**

**...**

Hey guys!

I'm sorry for telling you this, but sadly I'm hitting some messed up situations. . .

One of my brothers is going to prison, another one of my brothers is missing in, my mom is really sick. . .yeah. . . DO NOT WORRY! I WILL UPDATE though a bit slowly

I hate to tell you this but this author note is being sent to all of my current stories. I will continue updating though a lot slower. I'm SO sorry! I know recently the story has been updated slower and slower, and this is why. I just don't feel right without telling you. Most of my stories seem to all be shuddered to a spot due to something. Let it be lost internet connection or family issues. So sorry!

_**Queen MiMi**_


End file.
